When Damon Grieves He Drinks
by bisbeth05
Summary: Bamon - set after 6x09 right after Bonnie is crying on the porch. AU: Bonnie is so done with hoping she hoped she would finally go home and now she was all alone. Damon is set on bringing back Bonnie no matter what!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I wrote after watching 6x09 before 6x10 about how Bonnie would actually let herself have a breakdown being all by herself and of course missing Damon in the process…**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had sat on the Gilbert's old porch and cried until she felt like her eyes were all dried up. She had breathed in and out large gulps of air to try and calm herself several times to the point her torso felt sore. She yelled and screamed to let out all her frustrations.<p>

But it didn't work.

She was still sobbing.

She was now hyperventilating.

She was still upset.

And she was all alone.

Slowly she got to her feet started aimless walking. For moments she stopped to cry more. Moments she felt like maybe she would just lay down on the road, _It's not like I'll get run over. _she thought reasonably to herself. _Because I'm alone._

But she kept walking until she finally had gotten to her unknown destination: the boarding house. She walked through the parlor room looking at the set out alcohol and tumblers as if a certain raven-haired vampire would appear to pour himself his usual drink, then making a snarky '_had you fooled didn't I_' comment. With that thought she remembered how even when her and Damon weren't friends he was the one who always came back for her. After the 60s dance. On the island. When she died, both times. And even now. She's smiled, "I didn't even get to say thank you..." then tears began streaming down her face again, and she looked away.

She hadn't been in his room since they had arrived, but now she crept in slowly. The smell of Damon quickly engulfed her, so she quickly shut the door behind her not wanting to let any of it escape.

She kicked off her boots, and striped off her road trip clothes, and then was standing in nothing but her underwear, not even a bra in Damon Salvatore's bedroom the irony struck her, and she smiled again. She imagined he'd say something along the lines of, '_of course you want to walk around practically naked now that I'm not here!_' or '_here to act out some secret fantasies, judgy? don't worry I won't tell!_' She thought of the Damon smiles he would wear and probably wink after saying those things.

She waltzed over to his dresser and pulled out one of his signature black shirts and then pressed it to her face. She never could quite place what the pleasurable scent that was Damon exactly was. She pulled on the shirt then climbed into his king sized bed. Under the covers and surrounded by luxurious fluffy pillows and silence. Bonnie thought about how even though she was so excited to go home today, that Elena had actually come to save her, to see her and everyone else... that all alone she wished, "I wish you were here with me..." she said feeling selfish at the notion.

"I just... I miss you." she said finally, and then began sobbing again for the like fifteenth time today! Until it put her to sleep.

Light shined bright into Damon's room and into Bonnie's eyes. Waking up feeling groggy and still exhausted Bonnie thought to herself, _Why bother? Not like I need to get up for anybody._

Then turned over to try and get comfortable again then threw one of Damon's dark sheets over her head and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

She woke again hours later to the room getting quickly darker. The eclipse. Bonnie observed.

"It's mocking me now." Bonnie said bitterly aloud.

_I guess I should get up now._ she thought but remained unmoved.

_Any time there, Bon?_ she thought again, didn't move.

While she had an inner battle whether or not to rise, the eclipse was soon over letting the bright sun shine back through Damon's windows.

Bonnie took stock of the brightly lit room. Except for his sheets and his clothes Damon had a very surprising brightly colored room.

_I wonder if he had actually decorated the whole thing? _

The bed and a few large darker armchairs definitely screamed Damon to her. All the books of course, he was very well read which was probably why he was so witty and quick. '_I'm not just a pretty face, Sabrina._' Bonnie monologue-ed Damon-like words through her head.

She sighed. "I have to pee." and got up to do so.

She walked in to his extravagant personal bathroom, remembering the last time she had been here with Caroline and Elena had gotten into that fight about Elena and Damon's at the time new founded relationship.

_I hope they're happy._ She thought, _They must be since they came together._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't want my help?!" Elena asked appalled.<p>

"Exactly what it sounds like Elena. I don't want you trying to help me bring back Bonnie anymore." Damon re-explained himself, rolling his eyes as he pulled another book from the shelf.

"Damon is this because of your feelings for me because if-" Damon interrupted, "This isn't about you Elena! This is about Bonnie and getting her back!"

"Why are you getting mad at me Damon? I want Bonnie back just as much as you and it wasn't my fault that we didn't before! So I don't understand why you're-"

Damon interrupted her again, "It's not your fault it's mine, for bringing you along in the first place. If I had just gone by myself Bonnie would be back here where she belongs but I didn't because you asked me to and that's the problem I let you get in the way of my focus… If you hadn't been there I wouldn't have been wondering around your old house I would have been meeting Bonnie half way so we could have met quicker and then she'd be home, not all alone." Damon explained.

"So you do think it's my fault for not going to her instead just 'wondering' around my old house that I never get to see anymore! The same house I grew up in with my parents when they were alive!" Elena argued.

"Look I know that house is important to you because it reminds you of someone you've lost, but maybe you should care a little bit more about your best friend someone else you've lost and could possibly lose again for really the third time now if we can't figure out another way to bring her back!" Damon remarked.

"It is important to me! That's why I don't understand how you can just cut me out of trying to help bring her back, I mean at least let me help you look through like the grimoires or something?!" Elena said.

"No need I have Blondie looking through the witch books in fact I'm just picking some up to drop off to her as we speak." Damon opposed.

"You're letting Caroline help but not me?" Elena asked shocked.

"Well she has sort of become the new witch expert since me and Bon bit it sooo… Yeah." Damon justified.

"Well you'll need a witch to actually do the spells let me help you find one!" Elena persisted.

"Already have Lucy on speed dial." Damon answered.

"Damon this isn't fair! You can't just cut me out of rescuing Bonnie she's my best friend!" Elena said childishly.

"Okay first of all the only thing that isn't fair here is that Bonnie has yet again suffered for everyone else and has been left completely alone by herself! Secondly this isn't some type of hero act for you to fulfill so you can just feel good about yourself! Thirdly, the fact that you had all this time before I came back to try and find the both of us but instead took witch drugs, and then erased me from your memories, and I know you're sorry. But seriously you didn't do anything but sit on your ass and let Stefan try to find the both of us! And finally if she really is your best friend why didn't you have to forget her? I mean not that she deserves that in the slightest, but… What was she just not important enough that you could contemplate living without her? Because were the tables turned she wouldn't rest until she brought you back." Damon was actually starting to get angry with Elena the more he thought about it.

"Look honestly I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings here, but you usually get in the way in these type of situations… So really the best way for you to help is by not helping at all." Damon finished.

"Wow okay if that's really how you feel…" Elena said clearly hurt, but Damon wasn't going to let it slow him down. Mostly cause he had kind of just upset himself with thinking about how little she seemed to help Bonnie in the past, but mainly because he needed to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>After going to the bathroom, Bonnie put on her pants from the previous night not feeling like trying to dress up or at all kept on her slept in Damon shirt, but did however make up his bed and gather up her other discarded clothes and shoes.<em> Like anyone would notice but me.<em> Exiting his room she closed the door behind her carefully like she had never been in there at all.

Back in the parlor room chucking her unused garments on a nearby chair she then stood still.

_I don't know what to do now._

She walked over to the bourbon and tumblers and stared down at them. She bit her lip, and curled her toes against the Persian rug beneath them.

"This is what you would do... Drink and mope." she said to the non-present vampire.

She poured herself a glass.

"You've obviously had a bad influence on me. To disappointments." she raised the tumbler then threw it back, coughing on the sting of the alcohol.

Hesitantly she poured another.

"To...hope I guess... I hope that I can again soon and not turn into a big drunk drama queen like you!" she said throwing another back, still wincing at the intense flavor.

And another.

"And finally to... To Damon Salvatore. Thanks for trying to save me, for always coming back for me! ...I mean of course I've saved you loads of times and you've never thanked me or would even admit it, have you? Have you? Whatever to Damon I miss your punkass." Bonnie declared, thinking the alcohol must already be kicking in, then threw her third back. Setting the tumbler back lingering there to decide whether or not it would be her last.

"Maybe I'll build up a better alcohol tolerance by the time I get out of here." she giggled to herself.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped by at Whitmore to give Caroline the books and was now entered Ric's little professor's office, <em>I'm surprised he still works here. Damon thought to himself.<em>

"Get out Damon." Ric ordered harshly not even looking away from his supposed 'work.'

"Oh come on Ric, you can be more hostile than that!" Damon jested.

"Yeah maybe I would if I still cared, but obviously you don't so why should I?" Ric replied.

"Look Ric...-" Damon started.

"No! Look whatever you're gonna say I don't wanna hear it Damon! You were suppose to be my best friend and help me keep Jo, my girlfriend safe! I trusted you and what do you do?! Compel me to do your bidding! So I'm done with you!" Ric shouted.

Damon's eyes widen and began to glare at his friend.

"Not here to ask for your forgiveness Ric!" Damon shouted back.

"Of course you're not! Can never admit when you've done something wrong and actually apologize for it even when it comes to your friends or even former friends should I say?" Ric remarked darkly.

"First of all Ric. I am your friend. Secondly, I feel that I have done nothing wrong so therefore no need for an apology." Damon countered.

"How can you possibly think compelling me to steal the one object that keeps Jo safe from her psychopath brother isn't wrong?! No it's just because bringing back Bonnie means bringing back Elena's memories and that's what you want. And what Damon wants, Damon gets. Everyone else's happiness be damned!" Ric stated venomously.

"I care about your happiness Ric, I really do! You know who else cares?" Damon paused and Ric just glared at him silently, "Bonnie! Remember her? Hmmm? The girl we've all known for over five years!" Damon started slowly to approach Ric.

"The girl who still for some unfathomable reason cares about all of us! Who has sacrificed everything for us time and time again, dying in the process not once." Damon had now come eye to eye with his friend. "Nooo... but twice! And in that second time she brought back your ungrateful ass back so you could give a damn about Jo someone you have barely known a month or anyone else for that matter! Bonnie is the one sole person that deserves to be here alive and well she is the one person we all literally own our lives to and you and everyone else seemingly think that she isn't an important enough reason to do what I did!" Damon said slowly, sadden by his own justification.

"We were going to find another way! You put Jo in danger! If Kai comes back for her-!" Ric says but Damon cuts in.

"What like she won't have you to protect her? Or even her Gemini coven witch family?! What about Bonnie?! She was all alone with him! Was she not in danger?!" Damon yelled, Ric was silent now.

Damon laughed to himself for a moment.

"You know Bonnie doesn't even know Jo and she's probably even gonna be pissed at me for putting her in harm's way too! And I'll let _her. _She's can be pissed at me and scold me all she wants..." Damon said affectionately with a smile spread across his face, "When she's back, here."

"Ric believe it or not I do care about your happiness... But I just care about Bonnie's more. So there's not gonna be an apology because the only thing I regret outta of all this is not bringing Bonnie back home." Damon said thoughtfully, and began pacing back towards the door.

"Damon! You're right, and I'm in. I'll do whatever I have to, to help you bring her back." Ric volunteered determinedly.

"Sorry buddy don't want you're help. In fact the actual reason I came here was to tell you to tell Jo: Stay out of Mystic Falls. P.S. Kai is in Mystic Falls." Damon replied.

"And since you're the only non-vamp and have some previous hunting experience..." Damon smiled, "I'd say you have a psychotic socio to catch! Careful, he's a stabber." Damon replied, beginning to turn to leave again, "Right... so you're really going solo to save Bonnie then?" Ric asked.

"Consulting Barbie on a few things first, but yeah... Everyone else will just slow me down clearly after bringing Elena the last time..." Damon replied ready to leave again! And once again Ric interrupted!

"What exactly happened between you two over there, you and Bonnie I mean?" Ric asked.

_Hope._ Damon thought but instead, "A lot." is what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah… I guess one could consider this an anti-Elena type chapter idk how much I'll even include Elena cause you know Bamon… anyways I like Bonnie kind of being alone with her feelings and think she would maybe express them a bit more than they've lead on not that I don't love strong Bonnie it's one of the things I love most about her but I wish she could have some moments to express her feelings more because of how much she does go through.<strong>


	2. Lost

**So last chapter Damon is all 'I'm gonna bring her back!' but it's been a few weeks in the story since then but Bonnie is like this beacon of hope and light for Damon so there is no giving up…**

**P.S. that song Lost by Kris Allen good theme to this chapter I think.**

* * *

><p>The last few of Damon's weeks have been consisting of: try to find something that might bring back Bonnie, find something that might bring back Bonnie, try to bring back Bonnie, fail, be nagged by Elena to take her help, lather, rinse, repeat.<p>

Damon sighed tiredly as he flipped through more books he had Ms. Cuddles tightly clutched in his lap for comfort. _The bear's more comforting than Caroline, she's all pep all the time._ Although sometimes it was helpful mostly it was annoying to Damon. _But at least she makes herself useful unlike some people._ He thought to himself, thinking of Elena and how she kept whining to him about wanting to help but never just stepping up and _actually_ doing something about it. _I love her, but the girl is all talk._

Damon yawned and then looked at the time: 4:39 a.m.

"Twenty more minutes then I swear I'll go to bed." he told Ms. Cuddles then kept reading.

* * *

><p>Going with the notion that she was '<em>building up her tolerance<em>' Bonnie had been drinking through Damon's liquor cabinet.

She was dancing around the house naked, in her underwear at the grocery store, and atop car roofs. She had completely let loose and not having a care in the world/purgatory, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd eaten. Maybe because the last few _weeks_, had all been a blur. _No one is here, and no one is coming._ She would think to herself darkly, and then throw back another shot to numb the pain.

She was just waking up to feel all sore and cold, she threw her hand over to reach for a blanket but instead felt dampness. Bonnie raised her head and opened her eyes to the dewed grassy ground she was laying on.

_Okay maybe the drinking is getting a little out of hand._

Bonnie pushed herself up to sit up, an empty Jack Daniels sat next to her. She picked up Jack and slowly stood, realizing her shoes were missing.

Barefoot with her empty bottle she walked around trying to figure out where she had wondering off to.

_Somewhere in the woods._ Was all she had gathered, but then again her head was still kind of mushy. Looking up at the trees like they'd give her some directions she hadn't been watching her footing and tripped over her own shoes.

Scrapping her knee in the process, she hissed.

"Damn it!" she cursed, looking at the red liquid ooze. She pulled on her shoes then stood back up.

"This place…" Bonnie looked at the familiar open space and then it dawned on her, "It's my grave." She said lowly. _Well it will be._ She thought about her makeshift grave.

_Where's the stump? Or tree I guess…_ she wondered.

Bonnie started walking again back home.

A few hours later she was back, with a potted tree, gloves, and some gardening tools. She had went to the hardware store and looked through a bunch of different books on different trees and how to plant them. Then found the right supplies and headed back to her grave, for some reason it was important to her to plant this tree for herself, and her grave one-day. Not that she was entirely sure that it would actually grow into the same tree since this was a purgatory and not really 1994 but…

She decided to go with a Flowering Crabapple tree for the pretty little flowers that would blossom, plus she knew they were sturdy, life bringing, and could survive in wildlife.

_This is my tree._

* * *

><p>"Damon…" he heard a voice.<p>

"Damon!" the voice shouted and then kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" his eyes shot open and looked to his assaulter, finding and very pleased with herself Caroline.

"How cute… I didn't know you had your very own teddy bear! Do you sleep with it every night or only nights when you sleep on the floor?" she giggled.

Damon looked to see Ms. Cuddles tucked in his arms and held against his chest.

"Actually I only sleep with it when I think I'm going to have nightmares about rude blondes barging into my home and kicking me in my sleep." Damon smirked as he sat up still holding Ms. Cuddles.

"Not rude or barging when you've been invited." Caroline quipped.

"I don't recall inviting you." Damon said impatiently.

"Well you did. Remember Lucy is coming into town today to do the tracking spell so maybe we can figure out where exactly Bonnie is and how to get to her again…" Caroline reminded and paused to let him remember, "Anyway I brought a bunch of Bonnie's stuff for the spell." She stated gesturing to a box Damon hadn't even noticed was there.

"There's more to bring from the car, Lucy just texted and said she'll be here soon." Caroline said as she walked away.

Damon stared at the box pressed Ms. Cuddles back to his chest, and until he could hear Caroline was far enough away Damon opened the box.

There were a few pictures, books, mostly there were some of Bonnie's clothes. Damon sat and picked up a shirt then pressed it to his face Bonnie smelled sweet and soft. But also warm; comforting somehow, he felt something in him rise.

He was hopeful.

_I'm gonna get you soon, Bonnie. Soon you'll be home._

* * *

><p>Feeling actually quite pleased with herself for doing something other than wallowing with a bottle Bonnie decided that maybe waking up at her grave was some kind of sign she needed to sober up, get back on track, and stop moping.<p>

She decided to finally eat something and made herself lunch. Just about to head over to the table to eat her eyes stopped her, frozen she stared at the note.

Lunch forgotten, she paced over to the folded piece of paper that she had forgot was even there.

_Elena and I will be on the Gilbert's porch._

_Come home Judgy. We'll be waiting ;)_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Damon Salvatore_

Bonnie reread.

She traced his pretty handwriting, especially his name over and over.

She hadn't realized she had started crying until a tear fell upon the note. She quickly wiped it away, and then wiped her face as well.

"_Come home, we'll be waiting…_" Bonnie lowly mocked.

"_Sincerely yours, Damon._" She said seriously, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to stop more tears then she broke and let out breathy sobs.

_Right, you're about just as much mine as I am yours. And maybe that's why I'm still here where you left me…_

Bonnie thought, while her eyes dried and she stared blankly into space until she had absentmindedly got and went to bed this time she slept in a guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted Bonnie to kind of have a roller coaster with: this place was suppose to represent my death but then I came back so I'm plant this tree so it'll still represent that someday, cuz can't keep me dead. To: reminder you almost got home but instead were left all by yourself instead… She's kind of losing hope but still missing Damon hard and even kind of addressing how she's isn't his and he isn't hers and letting that break her a little bit… That is all.<strong>


	3. Speed Bumps

**I want to thank ya'll for the faves & follows! Plus the reviews please keep them coming I love/want the feedback!**

**This chapter is following right after the last… it's kind of filler until maybe the next one honestly…**

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke slightly disoriented being in the guest room; slowly she got up.<p>

She went back into the kitchen with Damon's note still in hand she had held onto all night she placed the note into her pocket, and then cleaned up yesterday's '_lunch._'

She took a deep breath. "So what are we doing today Bonnie?"

On the kitchen table she noticed her grimoire and papers still spread out.

She stared letting the gears in her head begin to turn, then she grabbed and closed the book and walked out of the kitchen.

She went into Damon's room, tossed her grimoire onto his bed then went into his closet.

Found a duffel bag, then started shoving a bunch of his shirts into it, a few flannels.

She had the grimoire, her duffel bag, and then the keys to the Camaro.

Bonnie drove to her house and found Gram's address book.

"Going on a road trip." She said aloud.

* * *

><p>Damon, Caroline, Lucy, and Stefan had also invited himself over to 'observe' were cozy-ed up in Damon's living room. With Bonnie's stuff, some candles, and some witchy herbs sprinkled everywhere Lucy had explained that maybe the tracking spell could give her some insight onto where Bonnie was more directionally so it would be easier to figure out how to actually get to her.<p>

Damon hugged Ms. Cuddles to his chest as Lucy paced towards the makeshift alter.

She began to chant.

The flames appeared on the wicks of the candles, and as her chanting became louder the flames grew taller.

Usually Damon would stare in awe at this kind of stuff, but something was off… _It's not the right witch, it's not my witch._ He thought.

He returned his attention to the magic when Bonnie's clothes caught fire! Caroline flinched and took a step forward, but Stefan put his arm in front of her, and whispered, "It's part of it." Caroline stepped back again to her original spot and slumped a little with a pout as she watched her best friend's personal belongings burn.

Lucy was practically screaming her chants now.

Damon could almost feel the magic buzzing around the room now.

Then she stopped and the feeling ceased.

Lucy reopened her eyes.

"What did you find?" Damon asked immediately.

"Nothing." Lucy stated calmly.

"Nothing at all?!" Caroline asked with disappointment.

"I said it _might_ work." Lucy said as if it would make sense of everything.

"Maybe you just did it wrong!" Damon growled.

"Damon…" Stefan sighed.

"I did it perfect! It just didn't help! We will just have to keep looking." Lucy replied, glaring at Damon.

"If you knew it wouldn't work why waste our time!?" Damon said throwing his arms into the air as he turned and sped out of there.

"Damon-!" Stefan called after him, but he was already gone.

Damon ran to Whitmore.

Absentmindedly he went into the girl's dorm, opening the door to be greeted by Elena.

"Hey!?" she said.

"Hey!" Damon stared being a bit caught off guard, since he actually didn't remember that she might be there. He had actually wanted to come there and go through some of Bonnie's things like maybe she'd have some secret '_if I die again, use this_' kit laying around somewhere… And maybe just maybe he wanted to climb into her bed to bury his into her pillow and scream.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Elena broke the silence.

Damon glanced to Ms. Cuddles he really was starting to take the thing with him everywhere, "Yep." One of her eyebrows rose.

"Looking after it for a friend." He explained.

"Okay… So how did the tracking spell go with Lucy? Caroline told me she was coming to do that with you guys today…" Elena pried.

He really wished Blondie would get with the picture and keep Elena out of the loop; Damon took a deep breath, "Didn't work." He answered simply.

"Oh." She said and the looked down, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked awkwardly.

"Not really…" Damon replied.

"Then why did you come here then?" Elena asked perplexed.

"To think I guess… I didn't know you would be here." Damon answered.

"In my room? Do you come here to think often when I'm not here?" Elena asked.

"No! I just… I thought maybe Bonnie might have some like witch notes or something that might help…" Damon explained.

"I could help you!" Elena jumped.

"No thank you. I can look for it myself." He replied politely.

Elena huffed, "I still don't understand why you won't let me help…" Elena restated.

Damon rolled his eyes, " Look could we not go over this again, I'm already having a bad day and I just wanted to come here for some peace and quiet…"

"No! Because I don't think you understand how left out you're making feel! I mean I'm feeling so alone in all this, Damon!" Elena said exacerbated.

"Ha! That's hilarious!" Damon laughed.

"What!?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"You? You don't know the first thing about being alone! You've always had me or Stefan there holding your hand through everything! Or if it's not us it's Ric, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Lockwood. Bonnie! The list goes on and on, Elena! Everyone is always making sure your okay! But right now even though you are okay and aren't needed and therefore are not included, and heaven forbid you're not involved, you then go around everyone else and evolve yourself somehow which usually results in you getting yourself into trouble that everyone one was trying to keep you out of in the first place!" he stated angrily.

"So what this is you trying to protect me?! Because I don't need your protection Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh how I wish that were true… but the evidence says otherwise! And again, This. Is. Not. About. You. This is about getting Bonnie back… For Bonnie! She's the one who is actually alone! All alone! One of the many reasons I'm going to bring her back!" Damon shouted.

"Which you haven't done! Which means maybe you need my help!" Elena countered.

"Really what could you possibly suggest that I haven't already done or thought of to try and do?!" Damon asked, and Elena opened her mouth but then said nothing. Damon gestured to his ear like he was listening very closely.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch that!" Damon jested, "You see Elena, you're not the missing link to this mission!" Damon was about to storm out again for the second time today when Elena called out to him.

"Damon! Look I know that maybe I don't have a lot of use but I still want to help and even if that's just staying out of the way... Also just want to say thank you! Thank you for all that you're doing to try and bring her back…"

"She'd do it for us." Was Damon's only reply and then he sped out of there too.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been driving for a few hours she'd stopped at a convenience store for snacks and took a few cassettes she found too.<p>

As she sang with Tracy Chapman about driving a fast car, Bonnie slowed down reaching her destination.

She drove to Whitmore where Grams had previously taught.

Walking around campus again Bonnie felt nostalgia, it hadn't really changed over the years except maybe save the flyers, and certain decorating. But on the inside was the nice dark wooden interior.

She didn't bother walking to her old room, she wasn't here to think about what she was missing out on.

She found Gram's office: **Prof. Shelia Bennet**. The plack read.

The office had books everywhere, and Gram's was an Occult studies professor just like Alaric was now. But Grams was also a witch and probably dabbled in what she actually taught.

Bonnie was actually excited for the first time since Damon and Elena were here. She began looking through all of Gram's notes and open books.

_You know I never really got to do magic just for me before…Of course it's gone now, but I still can finally learn about it on my own terms._ she thought as she sat and read.

After several hours of lounging around and reading Bonnie got up; stretched her legs and then carried her books back to the car.

After everything was settled, Bonnie had come to a decision to further her trip to: Louisiana.

* * *

><p>Damon was now at Bonnie's makeshift grave, which had actually begun to re-grow and blossom a bit.<p>

He sighed, pulling down all the trinkets and set the in front of the tree where sat down and leaned against too. Ms. Cuddles in his lap, he pulled out his phone up to his ear.

"_It's Bonnie. Leave me a message._" He heard, "Still not digging the only six words thing… Anyway last time I left a message I was in your room; bet you can't where I am now… I came to your grave you know the one we made the first time you died…" he sighed heavily, "On a lighter note the stump we made it on seems to have decided to start growing again! Stubborn tree for a stubborn witch!" he laughed and paused again. Pulling the picture of Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena up to look at.

"The last message was when I thought I'd never see you again, and now… I'm really at the end of my rope right now. I'm not giving up! I just… I just wish you were here, because you deserve to be... But also because you and I actually are a good team when it comes to stuff like this! You just make everything easier… I mean not so easy that you don't go and sacrifice yourself every once in awhile but you know other than that…" his phone beeped. "I think I'm about to get cut off of this long message… I hope you know I'm coming for you. See you soon Bonnie." He was about to hang up.

"This is Damon by the way…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked Damon leaving a message last time and I know Jeremy technically cancelled Bonnie's phone plan… but idk I wanted Damon to turn to Bonnie for comfort in the only way he really can right now. I also wanted to still include the, 'She'd do it for us.' thing cause I really liked that line. Any ideas for Bonnie's little road trip? ?<strong>


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing so… DISCLAIMER! Obviously if I actually owned anything I wouldn't be writing about it here… cause spoilers!**

**Lol anyways I hope everyone is having awesome holidays! And thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming! And a special shout-out to Swurve for messaging me it's really helpful!**

**So this chapter I like ya'll to just imagine Kat Graham as Bonnie singing in the car to these songs like you were watching it on T.V. not entirely sure if they were all pre-1994… Also P.S. the song which was totally not done in 1994 that I imagined Bonnie dancing to is Mehendi Rachi by Laura Marling, Mumford & Sons it's amazing!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie's many hours spent the car went by while she sang to all the songs she knew were a lot more than she'd like to admit.<p>

Dreamlover by Mariah Carey, Losing My Religion by R.E.M., Getting' Jiggy With It by Will Smith, Jump Around by House of Pain, Ironic by Alanis Morissette, Dreams by The Cranberries, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston, Vogue by Madonna…

The list goes on and on for over _fifteen hours…_

And lots of pits stops were made where Bonnie would find all these cassettes to listen to she would stop in little towns for food, where there were little diners with already made food. Then restock her snack stash, and if she saw something cute in a clothing shop she'd just take it. _Not really stealing since there's no one to steal from._

Bonnie missed GPS so much since she had to follow a map all the way there… She may have gotten lost a handful of times…

But she finally made it to New Orleans, LA.

She parked in an alleyway that she'd imagined would normally be packed with people, even now with no one in sight she felt the life that would've been here with all the still untouched shops, colorful merchandise hanging everywhere, all the foods cooked and freshly grown, the paintings and graffiti… Bonnie could see the flow of people that would come through by all the foot-traffic patterns made in the dirt roads. Something about this place made her feel a little less alone, she could just sense it. _Something good is going to come from this trip I can feel it._

She began walking everywhere through town, and then even through some homes. There was this beautiful dress shop that made loads of extravagant patterned dresses, Bonnie found a bright red one and put it on then went through and found some jewelry to go with it.

She then found some recorded records, cassettes, and CDs next to what seemed to be a place where people could come and play and listen live music. She picked out one with a pretty design as the cover and turned it on, a man began singing in a language Bonnie wasn't sure of but then fast paced guitar music began playing with a woman singing also with more instruments flowed in.

Bonnie tossed off her shoes and launched herself into dance, swinging her arms around to the beats, her dress flowed around with her, she'd spin around then she hoped up onto Damon's car, which she's sure he'd scold her for, on the roof as the chorus picked up. Bonnie spun, waved, shook, and jumped around to the beat. She stepped down to the hood continued her motions and then jumped into the air, feeling like for a minute she was flying until she came down with the music.

She breathed heavy now as the feeling that filled her body moments ago was now fleeing, she looked around and suddenly felt alone again…

She put the music and a few other tokens she had collected off the streets into the car then she got in herself and began driving again.

To a different part of New Orleans, which had a more suburban feel to it. Bonnie pulled up to a house that matched the address she had gotten from Gram's address book. _So this is where Luka and Jonas use to live… And his sister too I guess._ Bonnie recalled the Martins and the help they'd given her.

She got out of the car with her lock picking tools, it took a few tries but she finally got in.

The house was very normal, homey with pictures all along the walls, kids toys spread far and wide throughout the whole house.

Bonnie headed upstairs and found what looked like a study; she started rummaging through everything. _Come on, Mr. Martin I know they're here somewhere…_ she thought.

Bonnie took a few steps back and looked for what she must be missing… Then she saw it, the matching scratches against the walls and floor next to a bookcase. Quickly Bonnie sprang into action and moved the bookcase along to the scratches and found a hidden compartment in the wall with some of the previous grimoires Jonas had collected. _Not quite as many as you had but they'll do…_

She collected them and then got back into the car.

* * *

><p>Damon had finished yet another book in hopes to find something to bring Bonnie back, and in frustration he threw it against the wall.<p>

Stefan looked up when it happened and shot Damon a concerned look, Caroline just remained engrossed in her own book at their little '_study session_' back in Damon's living room.

It had been two days since Lucy's attempt at finding Bonnie, and all these failed attempts were starting to wear on Damon's nerves it was almost Christmas and there was no sign that Bonnie be spending it here… Damon could only imagine it, _She'd be getting gross with Baby Gilbert by the fireplace, or being super cheery with Barbie decorating the tree, singing Christmas carols with Stefan playing annoyingly perfect on the piano, last minute Christmas shopping with Elena, or even maybe harassed by yours truly under the mistletoe for a kiss…_

Damon sighed, going over to pick up his projectile book when Elena entered the room.

Damon huffed, "Elena what are you doing-"

"Save it." Elena cut him off, "Look I know you don't want my help, but I thought about what you said the other day and I figured out something that might help bring back Bonnie."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had looked through the Martin's grimoires briefly before she went back to Gram's address book which she had bookmarked with Damon's note. She traced Gram's handwriting then flipped through the book looking for other relatives that might potentially have grimoires. She stopped when something fell out from the back… It was and old post card from New Orleans with colorful designs of a woman and the name Marie Laveau written around the design.<p>

Bonnie remembered stories Grams use to tell her about this woman practitioner of Voodoo renowned in New Orleans, at least to regular humans but to someone of magical descendant knew she was a fellow witch. Grams would explain how people thought she was almighty and powerful that she had a lot of world leaders had sought out for her advice over the years. And even after she died people still believed her magic lingered and if they went to her grave with an offering that they could make a wish, and her magic would make it come true. Grams always said she'd take Bonnie one day when she was old enough to see it.

_Let's go visit Ms. Marie Laveau._ Bonnie thought.

She went back into town and found a personal New Orleans map to find her grave, she went into a floral shop and went throughout it and picked out flowers as an offering.

She found the graveyard site and found her tomb. It had Xs written all over it, all part of the legends… Bonnie arranged her flowers everywhere and then back to the door of Marie's tomb she closed her eyes and wished, _I wish I was back home!_ She thought loudly to Marie. She waited and then she peeked with one eye and saw nothing had happened.

_Not that I was really excepting that to work anyway I guess…_ she thought to herself still slightly disappointed though, _It's never that easy anyway._ She walked around to Marie's gravestone that was cemented into the walkway. Bonnie crouched down and wiped away debris from the written stone.

A sudden pull washed over Bonnie she felt herself going through the ground like she was falling. Falling into this black void until it consumed her whole.

* * *

><p>"Wait what?! What did you find?!" Stefan asked intrigued.<p>

"Well I went through some of my old journal entries and found some before I…" she looked at Damon and paused.

"Before you forgot our entire relationship. Yeah get back to bringing Bonnie home." Damon ordered.

"Right. Anyway they were entries about the witch drugs I was taking…" Elena started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the ones that would make you hallucinate Damon… How is this leading to Bonnie again?!" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Well in my entries they said the drugs Luke made me helped bring Damon back to me…" Elena looked over to Damon briefly again, "I think that they could bring Bonnie back to one of us and then maybe she could help us think of a way to bring her back!" Elena said awaiting their response.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Caroline chimed in first.

"It could work!" Elena argued.

"No way those drugs made you go crazy! They made you too hungry all the time, and then you'd go to the boarder and feed on random people passing by!" Caroline reasoned.

"I know but… My journal-" Elena continued.

"Was probably written when you were still tripping out. Elena I looked into those drugs all they do bring you what you want to see, even if there is a small essence of that person back it's clouded over with your emotional desire for them… They won't bring us a vision of Bonnie to get any answers…"

"How exactly would we go about getting these 'drugs?'" Damon spoke again.

Elena perked up about to answer but Caroline spoke first, "What does it matter I just said they're not going to help!"

"I already had some made by Lucy." Elena said ignoring Caroline, and then presented a bag filled with said 'witch drugs.'

"I can't believe you're even contemplating this right now!? Those made you hurt people Elena! What if you go bunkers again?!" Caroline was waving her hands around to add affect.

"Oh Elena isn't taking any." Damon declared.

"This was my idea, Damon!" Elena stated perplexed.

"And you get a gold star for contributing but Blondie's right about you going kuku tripping… And Stefan we all know how it turns out when you go off the deep end and all you can see is red… And I'm just taking a wild stab in the dark here but I'm guessing you don't want to be the one to take them do ya, Blondie?" Damon remarked.

"No I don't. I want Bonnie not a half-baked version of her! So what does that mean you're going to take them then?!" Caroline asked.

"Clearly I'm the only logical choice here!" Damon said in a non-serious tone and with his signature smirk.

"Logical… Right." Caroline shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah leaving ya'll hanging with both Bonnie and Damon sort of here… Lol sorry. And I think Elena would totally offer up a half-assed idea that really doesn't solve or help at all like this one… Like when she was all, 'I should blow myself up with you Damon cause it's makes sense that I should put Bonnie through another painful death experience by passing through her and it totally won't get in the way of bringing you back at all!?' Seriously and Damon is usually just goes along with it like he is here because it's Elena and for my story here it's also me trying to convey him getting desperate. So yeah… That is all! Again Happy Holidays ya'll! ! !<strong>


	5. It's All An Illusion

**Okay so I centered this one around Damon more so, there are still some Bonnie snippets but I'm still working out that part… I also have a kind of Steroline POV part in here very brief though. Just so you guys know I'm pretty much a Steroline shipper more of a warning really I guess cause they we be hinted at… **

**Again thank you for all the reviews please feel free to send thoughts, headcanons, anything like it all helps the process!**

**Song that I think goes well with the Bamon witch drug scene(s) Give Up the Ghost by Rosi Golan & Johnny McDaid**

* * *

><p>After he decided to take the drugs Caroline stormed out, Elena was dismissed, and Stefan brooded with his as Caroline puts it, 'worried vampire' look and said the old standby, "Be careful, Damon." Saying his piece he too left his older brother.<p>

Damon had followed Elena's instructions and placed lit candles around then put the 'Bonnie mix' in a fire safe bowl and lit that on fire too… Then he waited.

Damon sat watching the drugs burn like incenses and looked around thoughtfully, _Come on Little Bird… I need to see you!_

Damon's shoulders slumped thinking he must have done it wrong when, "Really? Resorting to drugs now? Did you hear Nancy Reagan, just say no, Damon." Bonnie appeared behind him coming from the hallway. She was wearing a long flowy sleeveless white dress that pooled around her feet and even trailed behind her.

"Did you get all dressed up just for me?" Damon acted touched but really her breathtaking beauty had stunned him.

"Don't let it go to your head, it's your hallucination so basically it pretty much already has." Bonnie replied.

"Well if it was really all up to me I pretty sure my dress code would be bikinis and lingerie only…" he smirked, and began to approach her slowly.

She was meeting him halfway, "I guess I'm just a special exception then."

"I guess you are…" Damon replied, they both silently looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

Until Bonnie launched herself at him, she engulfed him into hug burying her face into the curve of his neck. _This feels so real… and yet not real all at the same time…_ Damon thought and then squeezed harder just about to pull back when Bonnie said, "No! Just a little bit longer…" she breathed along his neck which sent a pleasurable chill up his spine. He did as he was told and sunk his head into the nook of her neck and shoulder to breathe her in deeply._ I can smell her._

After a few more minutes engrossed with each other, Damon thought _I really wish this was really Bonnie with me. _Then they finally pulled away.

"Sooo… Damon Salvatore is actively seeking out me? What has the world come to?!" Bonnie acted shocked.

"Hey now don't let it go to your head…" Damon recycled her previous joke.

"Why not? It's already gone to yours." She smiled, and he felt like all was right with the world. _Well it would be if this was actually Bonnie…_

"Why are you even doing these drugs? You're still coming for me aren't you?" Bonnie looked at him hopefully with her big green eyes.

"I am. I will it's just…" Damon looked away from her ashamed. _No one can be as hopefully as Bonnie Bennett…_

She placed her hand onto his face and pulled it back to look at her.

"It's just what? What's wrong Damon?" she asked gentle and warm.

"We've tried so many things to bring you back and they've all failed… Kai burned the ascendant and now there might be no way of getting back to you! What if I can't save you like you did me! I can't live with myself knowing your over there all by yourself and I'm here without you!" Damon said emotionally, Bonnie looked at him kindly and then put her other hand to his face to make him lean into her. Their eyes stared into each other once again, and their faces were so close it they were sharing breathes.

"I believe in you! You'll find a way, you're always the one come back for me, and you're always the one to rescue me Damon! Kai spent over fifteen years in there and you're a vampire! We've got all the time in the world! I mean… it's not like I'm going anywhere…" she joked, but it only made Damon sad.

"Sure bring up the psychotic murder that will make me feel better… And if it takes me fifteen years to get you out I'll have the stake prepared for you, cause clearly you'd kill me for making you wait that long!" Damon countered.

"Nah… I'd just hold it over you for the rest of our lives!" Bonnie smiled, "So these drugs… How are they meant to help exactly?" Bonnie inquired.

"Well you and I are normally the best team in our Scooby-Doo gang to figure out how to raise the dead, but I'm missing my teammate sooo…" Damon explained.

"So you do miss me!" Bonnie pointed her accusing finger at Damon with and 'Aha!' expression.

"I miss your helpful input…" Damon reasoned.

"So you think I'm helpful!" she continued with her gag.

"No at this particular moment." Damon looked at her with an exacerbated expression.

"Damon, Caroline was right… these drugs bring an essence of me for you to see, but it's all part of your imagination…" Bonnie stated.

"Which means…" Damon already knew.

"Which means that I know only what you do. You're really in this room, alone talking to yourself… Like a crazy person…" Damon had sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. Bonnie sat down next to him to put her hand on his back and began rubbing in small circles.

"Was I crazy or just deluded to think this might actually work?" Damon asked.

"Neither. You were hopeful." Bonnie answered, Damon looked over to her and they smiled at one another.

* * *

><p>One minute Bonnie was in a graveyard during the day the next she was emerged into a crowd at night!<p>

People swarmed around her! _What just happened, did I just get back?! Did my wish actually come true?!_

Bonnie moved about and tried to focus she was still in New Orleans that much she gathered, but everyone was wearing long suits, and hula-hoop dresses with corsets…

_Toto, I don't think were in 1994 anymore._

* * *

><p>Damon and '<em>Bonnie<em>' had just been letting the hours pass by as they simply just talked, not even about bringing her back, or about Elena this time. They talked about nothing, and everything, something Damon really enjoyed and missed doing with Bonnie.

He could feel the pull of the drugs starting to make him weak with hunger, he also felt Bonnie begin to fade away from him.

"Damon, it's almost time for me to go." Bonnie announced as if reading his mind. _Don't really need to read something you're apart of I guess…_

"Just five more minutes…" Damon said as a joke, but he really wasn't kidding. He didn't like the thought of having to say goodbye to her. _How many times has Bonnie had to do this? _He wondered. _And she was willing to say goodbye to everyone when the Other Side was going down… Just so everyone else could be happy. Wow… _

"Nope you're done looking like a crazy person…" she teased.

"But admit it you like that I'm going crazy… Crazy for you." He said, realizing how it sounded but couldn't be bothered or embarrassed about it for some reason.

"Damon…" Bonnie started, "Close your eyes." She ordered gently.

"No. I don't want to." Damon argued, "I don't want to say goodbye to you!"

"Then close your eyes." She asked again her face was serious now, Damon stared at his hallucination for a moment then obeyed.

His eyes were closed, and he felt her glide her fingertips over his face and through his hair before resting it on his left cheek, he leaned into it. Her other arm wrapped around his neck and to settled on his left shoulder, she was practically sitting in his lap now. Her face was so close to his; her forehead met with his the tip of her nose brushed along the side of his. He could feel her breath on his mouth; hers was one slight turn away from his.

"Damon…" she whispered, and he turned slightly.

Then he opened his eyes to find she was gone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie combed through the sea of traditionally dressed people, she'd try and get someone's attention but they'd only stop briefly like they had heard their name being called.<p>

_Okay so I'm definitely not back in my time! And it seems like no one can actually see me!_ Bonnie briefly considered if she was back on the Other Side…_ No that can't be it! _She thought frustrated, _I don't know where the hell I am or how I got here!_

Bonnie sighed in aggravation. Just then a woman pushed pass her.

"Oh, pardon me." The woman said apologetically, Bonnie became alarmed that she could actually see her so she mumbled, "S'okay."

The woman looked back at Bonnie for a moment with a concerned look before walking away. _Something about her is so familiar…_ Bonnie thought; she decided to follow her. _She might be the only one who can even see me!_

The woman walked to a housing type of place a few girls stood outside of it, most of them were barely dressed and they all looked tired and like they had just woke up. A few well-dressed men exited and took their sweet time looking these girls over. _They're not even trying to hide it are they?_ Then Bonnie realized, _Oh… This is a brothel!_

The woman Bonnie was following approached one of the girls and seemed to ask her something, and then she walked inside. The girls didn't seem to notice Bonnie follow her in. Just a few steps behind Bonnie weaved around other girls who were walking throughout the halls and down the stairs. It was very warm on the inside, the woman Bonnie had been following had went into a backroom and had removed her over coat underneath revealed a royal green long-sleeved dress with a fitted torso and v-cut in the front with a dark blouse under it.

Bonnie approached slowly trying not to startle her but unlike before in the street the woman appeared to not be able to see her any longer so Bonnie moved in closer to get a better look at her face.

She had dark hair that was pulled up; very light skin, high cheekbones, full pink lips, and dark hazel eyes.

There was still something about this woman that Bonnie couldn't quite place about her, like she had seen her before but yet knew had never seen at all.

It was extremely confusing.

Another woman entered the room, a darker woman with dark eyes she was wearing a long, sleeveless black dress with a lightly colored wrap over her shoulders, and her hair was all wrapped up sitting atop her head in a cloth.

"You've coming seeking some answers from me, Mary?" the darker woman asked, she was looking directly at Bonnie, but Bonnie realized she was talking to the fair woman she had followed in here.

"Why yes! You know who I am?! So you are Ms. Marie Laveau then?" the fair woman, _Mary_, asked.

Bonnie stared wide eyed at the darker woman now, _Marie Laveau?! What the hell?! Where am I?! _

* * *

><p>After Bonnie '<em>left<em>' Damon tried to remain calm.

_You knew from the beginning that was only going to be a quick fix! I just needed to see her now I'm going to get back to work, and bring the real Bonnie back!_

Damon repeated these types of statements to reassure himself… But it wasn't helping he kept feeling like his world was ending without Bonnie here, that if he didn't see her again he wouldn't be able to make it!

"I just need her here!" Damon began to repeat over and over.

It felt like air was constantly being ripped from his lungs when he'd think about her not being here, or the fact that she just vanished into thin air like that!

He flipped his coffee table over and sent it across the room, smashing it in half against one of the walls.

Damon tried to breathe to sooth the pain away. The logical part of his brain tried to reason with him, _This is just a side effect of the drugs you just need to feed then everything will feel all better._

Then the drugged out crazy part of his brain weighted in, _No, no, no! Nothing will ever be okay until we get Bonnie back! I need her here! I don't care what I have to do! Who I have to kill!_

Add a vampire's natural instincts into the mix, _Yeah let's go on a killing spree that will make everything feel better!_

Damon felt the inner battles conflict with one another, trying to keep in control he sped down to his basement and ripped through all his blood bags and sucked them all dry.

It's not enough.

Soon he had sped out into the woods he was about to go to play his old favorite game and lay down in the middle of the road until someone came along to help him, but then his ears perked up to hear someone else was in the woods with him.

* * *

><p>Stefan had coaxed Caroline into coming with him to check on Damon, knowing that the witch drugs were sure to have worn off by now. Although he was concerned for his brother's well being it was also an easy excuse to get Caroline to spend time with him again. He had told her if Damon went off the deep end like Elena had he'd need back up which wasn't a lie, and he knew firsthand Caroline was the best person to help pull people back into sanity.<p>

They got to Damon's house and the door had been open! Stefan sped into and throughout the whole house in the blink of an eye.

"Damon's not here! And all his blood bags have been sucked dry!" Stefan stated to Caroline in slight panic.

"Big surprise!" Caroline said sarcastically, but seeing Stefan's concern for his brother she quickly shifted gears, "Look Damon took those stupid witch drugs like four hours ago which is how long they were suppose to last anyway, but they're also suppose to have a bit of an after bite… which makes you really hungry thus the empty blood bags he probably cut through the woods to head to the boarder like Elena did if we go right now we can probably still catch him before he does something we'll all regret!" Caroline explained and Stefan nodded in agreement.

The sped off, in the woods they stopped.

"I'll go left you go right." Stefan suggested Caroline was just about to agree when she heard something. She looked to Stefan; he had heard it too they both ran to the direction of the sound.

They had found him but they weren't the only ones.

Elena had called Matt to vent and talk about everything happening with the Bonnie search beyond the boarder.

Damon who had apparently found the two of them, right now though he seemed to be paying more attention to Matt who he had in a headlock currently.

Enzo who had overheard just as Caroline and Stefan had came to watch.

"Damon no!" Elena screamed.

Damon couldn't even hear her, "I need more blood!" he announced. And then violently chomped down into Matt's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffhanger… but I'm sure everything will work out… lol Any guesses who this mystery woman Bonnie following is? Love to hear y'all's thoughts!<strong>


	6. Place Your Bets

**So I didn't update for a few days so I wrote this real quick sorry it's so short but ya know it's something…**

**So the time frame I've sent Bonnie to at the moment is about 1839 I'd say…**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was convinced she must've gone crazy. <em>I cannot be here! I can't seriously have time jumped!<em> Bonnie recalled the date written Marie's gravestone the year was: 1801 to 1881. The woman who was supposedly Marie Laveau looked to be in her thirties.

_Which would mean I am in the 1830s!? How is this happening? Why can no one see me?! _Bonnie thought but then she refocused on what was happening, Marie was speaking to this woman Mary who had come seeking her for answers.

"Please are you truly gifted in the arts of magic and seeing?" Mary asked earnestly.

"Are you truly a believer? And more importantly what kind of a believer are you?" Marie responded.

"Ms. Laveau I know of the dangers you and your fellow witches must run from to survive… I do not take that lightly. I am a believer, one who believes that surely that with such power can be used for evil which is what most people believe witchcraft to be..." Mary paused, "But such gifts in this world of wars and disease could also do so much good! I have not come to ask you to end war for me, but a more self-involved matter…"

Mary looked away as if she was ashamed. Bonnie thoughtfully listened and sat next to her, though the women didn't notice.

Mary clutched her hand along her collarbone, "I am unsure if I can have a child!" she declared.

Ms. Laveau smiled warmly, "Well we'll get sure tonight, won't we? I'm going to send in another witch of mine in to see what you need Ms. Mary… And she'll figure out if you'll have your baby on your own or if you'll need some help from us."

Mary stared wide-eyed, "You can help me?!" she asked in awe. Something about the care in Mary's eyes gave Bonnie another sense of déjà vu.

"Of course, honey!" Marie said before walking out of the room.

A moment passed as Mary and an unseen Bonnie sat there. Mary had begun to smile and Bonnie could tell a wave of relief washed over Mary and her relief and instant glee made Bonnie start to grin as well.

Marie walked back in with another young woman; she was darker than Marie with her long dark curls hanging down below her waist, she was wearing a light floral sundress.

"This is Mrs. Ernestine Bennett she will see to all you need." Marie introduced and then left again.

_A Bennett witch… Is she the reason I've been brought here?_ Bonnie speculated.

"Please to make your acquaintance Mrs. Bennett, My name is Mary. Mary Salvatore." Mary greeted.

_I see your Bennett and raise you a Salvatore!_

* * *

><p>Damon had bitten into Matt's neck currently draining him, then coming up for a breather Stefan shouted, "Damon stop you don't know what you're doing! It's had to be the drugs… so stop before you do something you regret…" Stefan gestured slowly towards his big brother.<p>

"Drain him dry Damon, you know you want to!" Enzo sang, Stefan then turned to glare at him.

"What are you even doing here?!" Stefan demanded.

"To enjoy the show obviously." Enzo jested.

"So this is all just some big source of entertainment to you?! I thought Damon was the last person you have to cared about, so why would you want him to do this to himself if that were true?" Stefan replied.

"Stefan's right Damon you don't have to do this! Please for me, Damon!" Elena spoke.

"It's all for you, isn't Elena?" Damon said suspiciously, "You know what? Why don't I snap quarterback's neck!" Damon readied the position with Matt, "_Just for you of course."_

"No!" Elena screamed, and started crying.

"Yes! Do it Damon!" Enzo encouraged, Stefan began trying to talk him down again, and Matt started pleading for his life.

And then just as his hands were positioned on Matty blue eyes suddenly, "Damon!" Caroline shouted she had been completely silent until this point, "Look at yourself! Look at what your doing?! This isn't what Bonnie would want! And it's not going to help bring her back either!" she paused, and he stopped.

"This is just those stupid drugs taking you over making you overly emotional and unstable _just like they did to Elena!_" Caroline glared at her friend as she gestured to her and Elena looked down guiltily.

"Bonnie needs you to help bring her back, Damon…" Caroline remarked, and Damon continued to stare intensely at the blonde.

"Maybe he should just let her go Caroline." Elena spoke, Caroline did a double take at her.

"Elena Gilbert! How dare you?!" Caroline said crossly, "She is our best friend!"

"I know Care, but this whole search is clearly hurting Damon… Maybe he-" Caroline wouldn't let her finish, "He is probably the only one who even can bring Bonnie back Elena! He was the one who brought her back last time, and you want him to just give up!" Caroline circled and was now facing Elena predatory-like.

"Because he's '_hurting_' God! You are such enabler! But then again look who I'm talking to… You couldn't do anything or get anywhere without that big ass crutch to support you anyway!" Caroline stared disappointingly at her friend.

"Caroline…" Stefan began.

"And it speaks too!" Caroline just turned back to Damon, "Damon you can't do this to Bonnie. You can't give up on her!" She refocused.

"I want bring her back Caroline but I don't think I can! I can't keep doing this I'm not strong enough to! Every time we try and fail I feel like it's one step farther over the edge and it hurts to damn much I feel tempted like I want to switch it off all over again!" Damon shouted back still holding tightly onto Donavon.

"So what then you're going to just completely abandon trying to bring her back and your humanity altogether? Or maybe instead you'll drown your sorrows in girls and booze like Jeremy did? Or run off to a safe corner so you can go through fire fighter training like Matt? Or you are Stefan's brother, maybe you're gonna leave without so much as a goodbye and tell everyone you are looking for her when really your just abandoning everything you care about so you can '_move on._'" Caroline trailed off, obviously still a little bitter. She recomposed herself, "Or I guess you can just continue what you've already started, and do what Elena did: take a bunch of witch drugs until you start praying on innocent people then decide that it's all too much to handle and forget. Just forget Bonnie. Like Elena said to."

"Caroline I didn't-" Elena started, and Caroline not even bothering to look at her put her hand up to silence her.

"_Or…_ You can stop asking like and overly emotional drama queen, and get back to work! Because you are Damon freaking Salvatore! You spent over a century figuring out how to bring back Katherine and open that tomb! Which you did! You spent over five years to win Elena over! Which you did! You are nothing if not a persistent asshole who gets things done! So why not be persistent for once for someone who isn't going to throw you away like an old shoe?!" Caroline stared determinedly at Damon now, and he stared back. "This is Bonnie were talking about… She wouldn't give up on you."

That statement sunk in and then Damon released Matt, and then Stefan came over and put his hand on Damon's back to make sure he was actually back. Damon gave him a nod, and Stefan nodded back with a set smile that he then turned to Caroline. Stefan grinned wider at her he couldn't help it, their eyes met and he sent her a silent 'thank you.'

Caroline nodded, and her and then she turned to aid Matt with Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Mattie's okay! Tiny bit of Steroline super tiny… I love Caroline and her, 'stop acting like a dumbass, get over yourself, so we can get shit done!' speeches so I made her the heroine of this one I guess… So going to try and update as soon as possible if anyone wants to message me to spark some ideas up love the help!<strong>


	7. Interruptions

**Another DISCLAIMER! Obviously if I owned or had any rights to this stuff I'd be discussing with Ian & Kat right now how many times they'd making out not here… Lol**

**Thank you for all the reviews & messages btw!**

**So Damon loved the supernatural stuff before and after he died, and idk I thought I'd make his mom into it too, like maybe that's where he might take more after her since Stefan seemed to take after their dad…**

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat eager to watch her ancestor perform magic, Mary seemed eager too but also, Bonnie figured a little nervous.<p>

Mary fiddled with her fingers and then broke the silence, "Do you have any children, Mrs. Bennett?"

Ernestine smiled, "Yes ma'am I have a son, his name is Franklin. And if it pleases you, you can call me Ernestine." She replied, lighting a candle in the process.

"You are truly blessed then Ms. Ernestine…" Mary spoke sincerely.

"Truly." Ernestine replied simply, "Have you ever seen magic being performed, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"If it pleases _you_, call me Mary… I don't think so… But I suppose a lot magic probably happens without anyone really noticing…" Mary remarked, and Bonnie smiled at her comment. _You have no idea._ Bonnie then wondered if this _Mrs. Salvatore_ was '_the_ _Mrs. Salvatore_?' _Could this be Damon's and Stefan's mother?_

"Does your husband know you're here, Mary?" Ernestine inquired.

"Giuseppe? He believes magic is sinful and for devil worshipers… He wouldn't understand why I'm here… I'm here because of faith not in the Devil but in magic, truly the thought of witches and witchcraft has always intrigued me… What you can do obviously isn't unearthly if it is happening here on Earth as we speak, and it's amazing to think of the endless possibilities magic could bring…" Mary remarked in admiration, her answer made Bonnie feel inspired and proud to be a witch.

_Whether she's their mother or not, I like her!_

"Let us start with the possibility of you conceiving first…" Ernestine replied, extending her hand toward Mary. "Let me have your hand please."

Mary obliged and joined her hand with Bonnie's ancestor; Ernestine closed her eyes and said a short chant.

With her eyes still closed Ernestine spoke, "You will have two sons…" Mary's eyes widen in surprise. "They will grow to full maturity, and go on throughout history…" Ernestine said in a cryptic tone that only Bonnie could understand. _Not 'history books' history, but living throughout history… for eternity!_

"And they will be healthy, happy boys?" Mary inquired.

"Oh yes… For the most part throughout their lives." Ernestine opened her eyes and looked directly at Mary as she half-answered her question.

_Because just before and after they die they're going to be miserable for a while…_ Bonnie thought.

"You will be very close to your firstborn… He is going to take after you in both looks and beliefs." Ernestine continued.

Mary smiled, and then asked, "And what of my second son? What of his beliefs?"

"He believes what he sees, and will be quite open to your way of believing later on is his life… He will have your compassion as well." Ernestine said warmly.

_Yep. Stefan and compassion go hand in hand…_ Bonnie agreed.

Mary intended on asking another question but someone interrupted by walking into the room.

"Oh! Pardon me Ernestine, I did not mean to intrude!" a familiar voice spoke behind them.

Bonnie turned to see who the familiar voice belonged to. Then with the same doe-eyes and olive colored skin, she saw Elena's old doppelganger, _Katherine._

* * *

><p>After Damon's little '<em>drug episode<em>' he apologized to the quart-back in his own Damon-like way, '_I'm sorry you were at the wrong place at the wrong time when I had the vampire munchies after my witch drugs haze._'

Damon and Stefan went back to his house and cleaned up the shattered coffee table and empty blood bags to which Caroline stopped by to replenish.

Then the next day they came to, '_do more research_' but Damon knew that they just wanted to keep an eye on him. A few hours later Caroline excused herself to go to lunch with her mom.

Stefan stayed but Damon then noticed him staring instead of reading.

"You're going to get another frown line if you don't stop staring like that." Damon announced.

And of course Stefan replied, "I'm not staring I'm just concerned…" to which Damon replied, "You are staring and it's starting to annoy me. Why don't you go chase after Barbie and leave me to my work!" Stefan rolled his eyes but did as he was told with a final statement, "Okay, Damon." And left his older brother to it.

Damon went through several new witch books Lucy had come with. Damon was just about to pick up another but then, Ric announced his presence, "Wow, I don't think I've seen you so focused before!?"

"Ric!? ...Lemme guess Stefan sent you?" Damon asked, giving his friend an unamused look.

"No. No one sent me just came to check in… After I heard what happened." Ric replied.

"Aww how sweet, you're worried… Well you checked so now you've done your good deed and can go." Damon said shortly and shooed with hand.

"Really you're gonna make me drink this by myself?" Ric presented the same type of bottle they had drunk when he died.

"You remembered! Have I already told you how much I missed you and your drinking problem?" Ric laughed in response and then Damon scooted over to let him sit next on the couch as he opened their alcohol.

Ric took a swig and then handed the bottle over to Damon, "Although I came on my own Elena may have hinted that she was worried about you."

Damon took his swig and handed the bottle back, "Yeah so worried she wanted me to completely give up the search for her best friend!" Damon responded.

"Ya know you've been keeping an awful lot of distance from her lately…" Ric remarked.

"She told you to say something right? I don't need her help Ric! Look even after I specifically said I wouldn't I did and look what happened!" Damon replied.

"I know I'm not saying I disagree with the whole not including her thing… It's just you're not and now instead of being elated that's she's worried about you, your upset that she was and told you to stop because of it…" Ric paused, "All I'm saying is I figured you'd still be spending time with her is all… I mean she seems to want to and you are pushing her away. Why do you think that is?" Ric asked then taking his swig.

"I'm not pushing her away, I'm just busy!" Damon declared, and yanked the bottle form Ric to take a long swig of their bottle.

"Busy… Looking for Bonnie. Bonnie being the one you took the drugs to see, right?" Ric observed just as Damon was about to take another drink he instead said, "What are you getting at here, Ric?"

"Nothing." Ric shrugged, taking the bottle and finishing it before Damon could even take his sip.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol What could Ric be getting at there, Damon? Ric sees the Bamon signs… another short one sorry! Comment &amp; Review if it pleases you! And Happy New Year!<strong>


	8. How Easy It Is to Fall in Love

**So this is just about Bonnie's side of the story since I think anything I'd write about Damon would just be a whole lot of filler… These ### will represent like a fades to black pause/commercial break I guess…**

**So I'd like to remind everyone before reading that Bonnie's mom left her and even though they sort of patched things up she's probably always wondered what it was like to have your mother that clearly loves you and would never do anything to hurt you...**

**Also there is a kind of breakthrough moment about Damon for Bonnie in this one, I've been trying to subtly sprinkle them throughout all the chapters so far… Just little, 'oh maybe they're starting to put the pieces together about how they feel about each other' moments.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched Katherine enter the room cautiously the last time she had saw the brunette she had been sucked into the Other Side's void. <em>That's how I was hoping to remember you too… <em>Bonnie thought.

"Ms. Katherine, what can I help you with?" Ernestine spoke kindly but seemed to be eying Katherine with just as much caution as Bonnie.

As Katherine walked farther into the room towards the Mary's side Bonnie protectively put herself between the two women, little to Katherine's knowledge Bonnie was now closely glaring at her. _You may not be able to see me… but I can see you!_

"Oh Ernestine you must accept my dearest apologies for intruding I came wishing to speak with Marie." Katherine spoke politely, Ernestine simply gestured toward the room Marie had walked into previously.

With a smile of thanks Katherine walked where she was directed.

Bonnie left Mary and her ancestor to follow the sinister doppelganger into the next room.

"Ms. Katherine!" Marie greeted brightly.

"Marie!" Katherine returned the sentiment, hugging the Voodoo queen.

"Have you made all the arrangements?" Katherine asked.

"Yes child my friends in Atlanta have gladly agreed to take you in as their own… You will be safe there with them." Marie answered.

_Who's going to keep your friends safe from her?_ Bonnie thought to herself knowing the story of the fire after Katherine's presence in Atlanta.

"Thank you, Marie! And as we previously agreed, I will make sure Ernestine and her family get there safely with me." Katherine vowed.

_I wonder if she actually intended on keeping them safe or if it was just a happy accident? _Bonnie wondered.

Then Bonnie left the two women in exchange for the previous two.

"So what of _my…_ problem? How can we fix it?" Mary continued to Ernestine.

"Oh Mrs. Mary you have no problem to be fixed…" Ernestine smiled slyly towards the fair woman, "You are already with child!" she explained.

Mary's eyes widen and began to gloss over with tears; she put her hand to hold her stomach. Bonnie looked at her with awe and excitement for her as the woman's happiness spread across her face.

"Thank you!" Mary said suddenly.

Ernestine laughed, "You can thank your husband for that ma'am." She joked.

"No, I mean thank you for everything else, for telling me what you saw!" Mary suddenly grabbed Ernestine into a hug.

Ernestine slowly returned the affection back, "You're welcome Mrs. Salvatore it was my pleasure." Mary pulled away and looked at Ernestine with a lingering affectionate smile.

"Now go and find your husband to share your happiness with!" Ernestine encouraged.

Mary did as she was told and Bonnie continued to follow the woman.

Mary hurriedly skipped through town, she had begun to cry with contagious smiles, and Bonnie smiled and cried with her as they walked.

In a clear part of town Mary had paused; hand back to her stomach she spoke, "Hello there little one!" she laughed and cried out of joy, "I cannot simply express my gratefulness for your existence!" These words moved Bonnie to her core, to see this mother's unwavering love for a child she has barely even known not even truly met yet… _And yet she loves him already._

"I've wanted you for so long now… and I promise I will try to be the best mother you deserve… I want to make you feel safe, and to always be there when you need comfort and guidance… I hope to be able to help you in anyway that I can, or even to be able to get you help that I can't give myself… No matter what happens you're my son and I will always love you, as I already do. Please, I pray for your happiness… _Damon._" She whispered already knowing his chosen his name, with a loving smile.

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face, she looked to Mary's stomach where Damon grew. There was something about seeing him now inside this beautiful caring woman who was his mother that made Bonnie realize how hopeful and innocent Damon must have once been. _Just like his mother…_ Even though he wouldn't be with his mother throughout his whole life like she was now envisioning she was with long enough to teach Damon how easy it was to love and to be loved… _How easy it is to fall in love with someone._

Bonnie felt a sharp pull in her chest.

It was suddenly black, and then Bonnie's eyes shot open; lying on the pavement surrounded by her flowers on Marie's grave.

Surrounded by her isolation again she looked to the gravestone in speculation.

_Was that supposed to be some type of vision or dream? What the hell are you up to, Marie?_

**###**

Bonnie had walked back to the Camaro feeling emotionally exhausted and confused.

_This trip was suppose to be about getting the grimoires and then that weird vision or dream happened; what was that even suppose to mean?!_

Bonnie recalled first getting here thinking something good was going to happen, like maybe finally getting some resolve not feeling conflicted and confused about everything!

She sighed and swung the driver's door of the car open, and then something flew out…

Bonnie bent over and picked up what seemed like a handheld video camera.

She laughed to herself, _What is this doing in your car Damon?_ Bonnie laughed again, "Maybe it's his personal audience tape for Man vs. Wild or something?"

"I am officially in hell… This place is my own personal hell." Damon spoke as the video started, "And Bonnie is here with me… Perfect." Damon faked a smile and then took large swig of his signature bourbon. Bonnie bit her lip and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _What is this?_

**###**

Bonnie sat in the driver's seat with the door still open and her feet resting on the outside as she watched.

The video cut. Then Damon reappeared wearing a different shirt and was clearly in his bedroom now.

"A few more days have gone by now and Bonnie is still staying strong and being super optimistic about us eventually going home…" Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, "I've been doing nothing but complaining, and the little witch actually goes and listens to me… Like really just sits there and listens to me gripe about everything!?" Damon stared into the distance while his face is expressing that he's really still thinking about what he just said.

Bonnie watched him thoughtfully herself. _Was that so wrong?_

"…_Wow._" Damon shook his head still in disbelief, "It's weird but I actually might be glad Bonnie is here with me…" elation swelled inside Bonnie at his comment, "Not that I'm ever going to tell her that."

Bonnie smirked and rolled her eyes now, then the video cut again.

Damon reappeared and he was laughing in the study, "I just beat Bonnie at another game of Tetris… I think she's started to get mad..." He continued laughing, "…She says I'm cheating, like really Bonnie how does one cheat at Tetris?" _I don't know but you definitely did somehow._ She thought smiling at his laughter.

"I think she was just trying to get me out of my funk for a little while, well Bon Bon points for making me laugh." He smiled genuinely at the camera before it cut.

Damon was sitting in the living room, with an angry look on his face.

"Hope, hope, hope! That's all Bennett ever goes on about! Telling Bonnie Bennett not to hope is like telling a bird not to fly! God doesn't she know there's probably no way of getting out of here that even if she had her magic she probably still couldn't save us!" the video cut, Bonnie frowned and then the video started back again.

"Even without her magic she has already saved me…" Damon sighed calmer now, still sitting in the same position as before, "She saved me from being sucked up with the Other Side and loads of times before we got here… And now even when all I do is complain, and drink, and mope Bonnie keeps me going. If she wasn't here with me I know I wouldn't have made it this long. I'm glad she's here and that, that Little Bird has enough hope for the both of us…" Damon smiled to himself, and Bonnie smiled too.

The video cut immediately to her in an armchair in the study. Her legs were draped over one arm while she leaned into the other. She had Emily's grimoire opened on her lap, but she was no longer reading but instead was fighting sleep. In the video she finally gave in and shut her eyes completely and leaned her head against the back of the armchair. The camera moved down presumably onto a coffee table, then Damon appeared he looked straight at the camera then rolled his eyes and shook his head. Still within view Damon walked over to sleeping Bonnie picked up the grimoire and set it closed on a nearby table.

"Damon?" video Bonnie said sleepily.

"Who else could it be?" Damon asked, and video Bonnie re-closed her eyes with arched eyebrows and nodded with an, '_I guess your right._' expression.

"What's say we get you out of this armchair and into a real bed to sleep, huh?" Damon asked gently, gesturing his hand to help her sit up. Video Bonnie squirmed, "No I'm reading!"

"Really with your eyes closed? How very Dr. Seuss of you." He joked, then leaned in pulled her legs around so now she was facing him.

"It's just a few steps to one of the guess bedrooms." Damon stated.

Bonnie threw her arms up and out, "Carry me?" she asked eyes still closed.

Current Bonnie felt heat rise to her cheeks; she didn't remember any of this little encounter. _I can't believe Damon didn't endlessly tease me about this._ She thought.

Back in the video, Damon actually looked back to the camera just as surprised as current Bonnie was. Looking back to video Bonnie he said, "You must be sleep deprived if you're asking that of me!?" But he obliged and pulled her up into his arms, hers enclosed around his neck, she buried her face into it as well, and wrapped her dangling legs around his backside. He walked back towards the camera and then picked it up so it now came to height with his face and a tired Bonnie nestled into his neck.

"Hey?" he said softly, and video Bonnie quickly jolted up to face him. "Could you press the 'stop' button for me?" Damon asked, video Bonnie confusingly looked into the camera and Damon smiled into it as well as she leaned her head back against his. Then absentmindedly she supposedly pressed stop because the video then cut again.

Bonnie set the camera into her lap and began to reflect on what she had just watched, but it wasn't over the video camera continued.

Damon appeared hunch over through the window of his Camaro clearly about to tuck it away where Bonnie had found it in the first place.

"Hey so just gonna hide this away from Elena in here…" Damon started and Bonnie realized this must be from a few weeks ago when they came!

"Here to get Bonnie back! I can't wait to see the look on witchy's face when she finally comes! Is it weird that I'd like her to come and hug me first before Elena? Not that I necessarily except or even want a hug at all…" Damon silently laughed at himself, Bonnie's eyes watered and a laugh burst out of her too.

"Even if all she gives me is one of her trademark judgy glares I will be more than satisfied. Because she's coming home… And I can finally say, 'thank you.' Thank you for getting me home Little Bird and now I can return the favor." Damon looked longingly into the camera and then the video stopped for good now.

Bonnie let out a long breath. _Just when I think I'm done crying over you._ She smiled then. _But you were really here; you really came back for me. We were going to hug and go home together in your mind so you didn't just leave me… Something happened and now… Now maybe I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be. Grams did say she had found peace for me too and maybe this is it. Peace and quiet with no cares or worries in the world!_

"Shouldn't be selfish and wish for more…" Bonnie said aloud. _But I do. I wish you were here with me._ She thought to herself.

Bonnie decided to just go ahead and drive back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>So Bonnie found Damon's video diary! That was fun to write<strong>**** and I included the whole Little Bird nickname thing I've mentioned it like once I think already...** But does this mean Bonnie actually lost all hope?! Lol What will happen next?**


	9. If I Look Back I Am Lost

**So this is after 6x10 I guess… Bonnie did the xmas tree thing still and if everyone seems to think I've completely made Bonnie hopeless I just want to say that… that could never happen not if I really wanted to stay in character. I just think she's been through a lot and even though Bonnie is this bright light of endless hope… hoping can be very tiring and when you're with someone else like she was with Damon it's easier to I think have enough hope for the both of you versus dealing with what looks like a tunnel with no light at the end by yourself…**

**Btw I think I'm only changing is the Ric and Damon still fighting thing since I already had them sort of make up and no Delena moments…**

* * *

><p>After burning down her '<em>Christmas tree<em>' Bonnie had decided that was her goodbye to her life and friends in Mystic Falls. She didn't like the thought of being stuck here forever but as long as she was around she would strive to be somewhat productive... _Well as productive as you can be, stuck alone on repeat in 1994._

She was dressing, bathing on a regular basis again, and stopped drinking… _as much._ And for shits and giggles she had been practicing her hand at picking locks and hot wiring more cars, and she was getting pretty good at it. She was still reading, her grimoires and all sorts of different things from all the books that filled Damon's room, and all sorts of different things like books about cars, architecture, gardening/farming, & home maintenance. _If this is going to be my home might as well learn how to take care of it. _Kai had actually inspired her to look into working on how to fly especially after taking that road trip to New Orleans.

She was wearing one of Damon's shirts again but more as a reward to herself for picking herself back up. Like she always did, and always would because she was a Bennett and Bennetts' are fighters.

She had been cooking more too, she always had to fend for herself when she was growing up but only learned a few basic recipes, now she had all the time in the world to learn how to make whatever she wanted... Of course now that she was all alone she realized eating anything you've made always tasted better when you have someone to share it with.

She drove over to her old house (_in Damon's Camaro._) to look through some of Gram's old recipes, like her famous spiced apple pie, and zesty pesto plus a few others she wanted to try... For some wild whim Bonnie found herself gravitating towards her old bedroom.

Walking into her childhood bedroom with a small feeling nostalgia washed over her like it did the first time she had been here. She then walked over to her small jewelry box her mom gave her. It was the one thing she had really kept throughout the years and recognized for some reason it called to her so she grabbed it as well then left her childhood home. She needed a few things from the grocery store to make dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>After Kai got away with all the traveler's magic removing the no-magic border Damon and Stefan decided to move back into the boarding house.<p>

_And Kai, the little punk, seems to be making himself scarce. _Damon was thinking as he read.

With Caroline's mom in the hospital she had been understandably spending less time at the '_study sessions_' with Damon and Stefan.

"Well I'm going to the hospital to check on Caroline and Liz." Stefan announced, "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Will you please stop babying me? Look I tried witch drugs it turned out bad: life lesson learned. Bonnie and Nancy Reagan were right, and from now on I'll just say no. But seriously it happened like a week ago, so can you just let it go?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie told you that?" Stefan remarked and crossed his arms staring skeptically instead at Damon.

"Well 'drug haze Bonnie' did… It was actually the first thing she said to me." Damon arched his eyebrows and smirked.

"You realize this means drugs are actually smarter than you, right?" Stefan smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Stefan made a funny, now get out of here so you and go and be a supportive boyfriend… And tell Liz I said hi and that she's going to make through this, because she's strong!" Damon said as he reclined into his lounge chair to pick his book back up.

"Caroline's not my girlfriend." Stefan stated.

"Right, you're just friends… Blah, blah, blah… You just talk about her constantly, are always worried, and want to be there for every waking minute she allows you to be… Oh! And let's not forget the little smile you make every time she sends you a text message." Damon teased.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone chirped. Damon watched his brother mindfully, "Lemme guess Caroline? …Well go ahead."

Stefan rolled his eyes, and then pulled out his phone, his mouth formed into a line.

"Geez Stef don't hurt yourself trying to fight a smile!" Damon continued his joke, but Stefan ignored him and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Damon you should hear this!" Stefan said urgently.

"Yeah I don't think I need to hear your lame pre-relationship sexting with Barbie, so hard pass."

"Damon! Caroline says she's been trying to get a hold of Elena since yesterday, she's been calling and texting her, and didn't see her at all last night!" Stefan exclaimed, "Was she with you? Have you seen or talked to her recently?"

"No, I haven't seen her since I almost broke Matty Blue Blue's neck… And last night I was with Ric using him for his Occult Studies resources." Damon answered, "I'll try giving her a call…" Damon stated standing and pulling out his phone.

Damon heard the dial tone ring and Stefan stood closely watching.

"_Elena's phone._" Damon heard, "Kai. What have you done with Elena?"

* * *

><p>She parked Damon's Camaro in the same spot where they had first found it.<p>

She looked over to the passenger's seat where her jewelry box sat.

_Why did I even grab that thing?_

She remembered how when she was younger she would keep all kinds of different things in it. She decided to reminisce and opened to see what treasures in held inside. Colorful bracelets, beads, and sparkly hair barrettes lots of little trinkets a little girl would have. And the secret compartment she didn't even realize was there until she was eleven. _There's not gonna be anything in there now in 1994._ she thought, but still had a tugging sensation to open it anyway...

So she did.

A sparkle shined out as she pulled it open. In there was a simple silver chained, tear-shaped white stoned necklace. _Where did this come from?_ Bonnie thought confused never seeing the piece before, _It's certainly is beautiful._

So she decided to try it on, looking in the rearview mirror to see how it looked, she thought. _I wonder if this is a diamond? ...Hard to tell since it seems like it wasn't cut real fine… Maybe it's old I guess?_

Shrugging to herself and her new necklace, she then placed her box back aside and was about to head into the store, suddenly feeling lightheaded, and a strange sensation pulsed through her body and then she passed out. She inhaled sharply as she returned to consciousness. _Maybe I need to take a nap when I get back?_ She thought still feeling a bit hazy.

Just as she was about to get out of the car a noise startled her.

Talking.

Two people talking!

Bonnie sprung out of the car to find two people talking and walking a couple spaces over.

Then she spun around to see that the parking lot was filled with people coming in and out of the store.

_Oh my God! This isn't happening! This isn't real! It must be another dream or something!?_

She actually pinched herself.

_Ouch. Okay so it is real._

...

_I'm back! Right? ... But how? Did Damon? But where is he then?_

This thought made Bonnie start again. Start running to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>So just when she is settling with the idea that maybe she's going to be stuck for a while… ;) Plus Kai still has kidnapped Elena! This should be fun! Lol<strong>


	10. Reunited and It Feels So Confusing

**Lol so just going to update real quick since you guys were so excited! Again thank you for all the Follows, Faves, & Reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Kai where did you take Elena?" Damon demanded.<p>

"I'm sorry, who is this?" he replied.

"Look I know you've been stuck on loop in 1994 for the last fifteen years but caller-id is pretty self explanatory although I guess assuming you can read is a pretty far jump so…" Damon trailed off.

"Still not sure who this is…" Kai said, Damon could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Damon!" he heard Elena shout faintly in the background. "Oh I think Elena wants to say hi…"

Damon heard walking and then suddenly, "Damon?! Kai kidnapped me! He took me to the bar, the one where Liv works!" Elena said panicky.

"Okay that seems like enough!" Kai switched back to himself.

"I'm coming, Elena." Damon announced.

"Yeah see you really won't be able to… Since I put a cloaking spell over the bar…" Kai said with fake remorse.

"What is with you Parkers' and your damn cloaking spells?!" Damon asked.

"I know, we're always trying to hide things just sweeping them under the rug… Just little things like unpaid parking tickets, late library fees, secret hidden houses, and of course unwanted children… Don't worry when I'm charge things will be done much differently! But until then… I do have a guest to entertain! Oh and Elena sends her love, bye now!" and then he hung up.

"… So that was Elena…" Damon lied knowing Stefan overheard everything.

"What are we going to do?! How are we going to get her back from him?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry little brother I know exactly how!" Damon declared.

* * *

><p><em>I'm almost there. <em>Bonnie thought, also thinking about how much she wanted this all to be real. _It has to be this time right?!_ But then she remembered how she was so close last time and it didn't happen.

As she approached the house, _That's my car! ... That's Damon's Camaro!_

The hood was up, and someone was bent over under it.

_Just breathe. It might not be him._

The figure started walking around and away from her into the garage.

She stopped.

Waiting...

Until he was coming back, and she saw his handsome face smiling not even seeing her, but she saw him. Even working on his car he was in all his black and leather in all his glory.

It was Damon.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted excitedly. He looked up towards his caller. She then bolted to him and leapt into hug him, actually knocking him back a step in the process. Her arms encircled his neck tightly she felt his hands hesitantly creep up her sides and then rest at the small of her back comfortably. She nuzzled her face buried in his neck, and she breathed in that scent she had craved for but this time from the actual source.

"It's you! I can't believe it's really you!" she said feeling more content in this moment than she could ever remember in her life.

"Yeah... Not to make this awkward..." Damon started, and pulled her away gently to face her. And she smiled, at his comment, at his voice, and at everything, "But... Do I know you?" he finished.

* * *

><p>"So Elena has been with Kai this whole time?!" Caroline reviewed alarmed. She had come back when Stefan had told her.<p>

"Yeah but Damon has a plan… Which you've yet to explain by the way." Stefan remarked to his brother as Damon came back with Ms. Cuddles in hand.

"The plan is to find Elena and Kai with this!" Damon said extended the bear.

Caroline squinted her eyes in confusion at the bear, and then to Stefan, "Is he joking? Or has he just been taking the witch drugs again and is just going insane?"

"No joke Ms. Cuddles is the plan!" Damon replied.

Caroline gapped at him and then to Stefan who stared skeptically at Damon.

"Seriously?! What is even with you and that bear?!" Caroline exclaimed confused.

"The bear is Bonnie's." Stefan answered, and Caroline stared quietly now.

"She sent it to him and it has her magic." Stefan continued.

"She sent it to Damon? With her magic…" Caroline repeated, and pondered.

"Yep! So I'm going to go to where the bar is suppose to be and then Ms. Cuddles here, is going to do the rest! Just like when we went to Portland." Damon explained.

"It uncovered the house and took down the cloaking spell…" Stefan clarified now understanding.

"Mhmmm…" Damon hummed in agreement.

"But with Kai being all amp-ed up on traveler magic… What are you going to do afterwards?" Caroline asked.

"I am not going to let him know that I'm there the plan is sneak in, save Elena, and then get out." Damon smiled deviously.

"And if that doesn't work…?" Stefan started, "Maybe I should come with you."

"No brother you stay with Blondie and if by the end of the day if neither Elena and/or myself has not returned then you get your hero hair up and come save the day!" Damon replied, "But until then the less involved everyone else is with Kai the better!"

* * *

><p>"Is that supposed to be funny? Because if so, it's not." She teased.<p>

"Okay first of all you don't know this about me but I'm hilarious," he smiled one of his '_I'm amazing & yes you should clap_' smirks, "And secondly it's not a joke. Who are you? How do you know my name?" Damon's smile had turned, as he now bore a glare into her.

"You don't remember me?" Bonnie asked in a small defeated voice, "But! … I thought- Didn't you-?"

"Care you finish one of those sentences?" Damon asked his eyes seeming a little more gentle, and searching now. She realized she was still in his hold. _So close. Too close._ She thought. She backed away from him now and he surprisingly released her. _How did I get back then?_ It had been weeks since she spoke to Elena and Damon she figured they maybe could no longer get to her… or in a deep part of her brain she wondered if they had just given up. But she knew better than to think Damon would do that to her.

Speaking of Damon.

He was still staring at her patiently awaiting her explanation.

"Still waiting." Damon smiled.

"Well since you don't know or I guess remember it's not like you'd believe me anyway right?" Bonnie rambled aloud more to herself than even him, "Ugh you know what whatever is going on with you I think I just want Elena to explain it to me…" she countered.

"Who…? Yet another unknown person who somehow knows me… What is there like a club or something?" Damon inquired.

"Who?! Are you trying to tell me you actually don't know who Elena is now?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Are you… Elena? God, you're not one of those annoying people who talks about themselves in third person, are you?" Damon asked with distaste.

"No. I'm not Elena." Bonnie answered dumbstruck.

"Okay well now that we've established who you aren't. Could we, like I don't know maybe establish who you _are?_" Damon asked.

"So… you don't know me or Elena… Damon?" Bonnie stared with concern at him.

"Yes?" he replied slightly irked but still patient, "What year is it?" Bonnie finished.

"_1994 of course._" Damon bluntly.

"Of course…" Bonnie breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you're all not too disappointed Bonnie isn't really home… But she is with Damon! Just 1994 Damon… And she hasn't been sent back to May 10<strong>**th**** exactly… maybe like a week or so… Anyway love to hear your thoughts! I promise she will get back eventually…**


	11. Kai Ships It

**So we're starting with Elena thinking everything is always about her like always… but Kai quickly steers it back to our rightful place: ****Bamon.**

**Thank goodness for you, Kai ;) Lol**

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work!" Elena shouted to Kai.<p>

"You don't even know what the plan is here… If there even is a plan." Kai commented.

"Why kidnap me if you didn't have some sort of plan?" Elena asked.

"Maybe I just wanted the company." Kai said sweetly.

"Weird way to treat your company tying them to a weird old chair!?" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah well my manners are a little rusty…" Kai justified simply.

"I guess Damon and Stefan will just have to teach you some after they and rescue me!" Elena spat.

"You think they'll both really come?! Wow… and here I was worried that not having his girlfriend he might not show…" Kai stated.

"Stefan's still my friend and wouldn-" Kai interrupted her, "I was talking about Damon. Haven't actually met Stefan yet… _But good to know you dated them both…_" Kai noted.

"But I'm Damon's girlfriend… Wait who are you talking about then?" Elena asked confused.

"Bonnie, of course!" Kai said matter-of-factly.

"What?! Bonnie and Damon aren't… They hated each other before they were even in that purgatory, and they're always fighting!" Elena explained.

"That's just how they show their love! I know I watched them for months, there's definitely something there…" Kai said in a dreamy tone with a thoughtful sigh.

"No! They wouldn't do that to me!" Elena said angrily.

"Well they were locked up all by themselves… with the exception of me of course, but they didn't even know I was there until later… And now correct me if I'm wrong but my sources tell me: that recently forgot Damon, right?" Kai paused and Elena looked down guiltily. "So… I mean Bonnie is obviously one of the good ones but I mean… Damon on the other hand… And you forgot him. Doesn't that make Damon a better person than you?" Kai said acting surprised, "Wow."

Elena glared at him, "You are just trying to mess with my head!"

"_Clearly it's working!_" he sang, and got up to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Elena asked.

"Don't worry I'll be right back just going to get a few things prepared…" and he was now out of sight.

* * *

><p>"It's 1994." Bonnie repeated, disbelievingly.<p>

"Look I'm trying to be as patient as I possible can be with a complete stranger-" Damon said, "We're not strangers!" Bonnie interrupted offensively.

"Right. But see the thing is you are… To me at least, so how about you tell me your name and then we can go from there." Damon suggested.

Bonnie nodded, "Okay. My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." And she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Really a handshake? A minute ago you were practically mauling me; holding onto me as if your life depended on it." Damon stated with a smug smirk.

"Yeah well that greeting is for someone who knows me. Where as apparently you don't sooo… Bonnie Bennett." She grinned widely; reestablishing her extended hand, and he took it and shook.

"I still don't know who you are…" Damon replied, as he still shook her hand. Bonnie tilted her head confused by his reply, he then pulled her closer to him. So close their faces were almost touching. Her heartbeat got a little faster.

"You see Bonnie Bennett, cute little thing, is maybe no more than maybe two years old, has short curly brown hair, and carries a bear by the name of Ms. Cuddles I believe, everywhere! You are not her, and I know the Bennett family so you sure as hell aren't anyone she's named after either! So let's try this one more time before I get mad. Who the hell are you?" Damon said menacingly.

"Wait you knew me in 1994?" Bonnie blurted.

"Really you're going with the, '_I'm from the future!_' act now? Seriously?" Damon commented disbelievingly.

"Well I wasn't trying to go with it, but I didn't really count on you knowing me as a two year old, which is kind of creepy by the way…" Bonnie replied.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest inthe Bennett family." Damon said like it was suppose to be cryptic.

"Oh! That's right 1994 is like what fifteen years or so before the comet, you're still under oath by Emily to protect us… Right?" Bonnie stated.

Damon began glaring at her forcefully again, still so close face-to-face he began to use his height to try to over shadow her. Even putting on his best, '_I'm gonna scary stare you down_' face on. Bonnie didn't flinch, she just blinked and smiled at him with her, '_Oh baby you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to try and scare me_' face.

"Look as fun as this staring contest is…" Bonnie broke the silence, "You're clearly not the one who brought me here, which means you probably don't know how I got here either. But I know someone who just might… So I'm just, gonna go." Bonnie said and began walking pass him.

In a flash he vamp-sped in front of her path, she just looked at him. _Wow I actually missed that too… _she thought.

"Whoa slow your roll there, McFly! Going to see someone from your past, in the past! It's like you've never time traveled at all!" Damon teased, "You could upset the balances of nature, you know butterfly ripples in the wind… and all that crap." He smiled.

"You done?" Bonnie arched her eyebrows as she questioned him.

"How about I help you out, and give you a lift?" Damon said gesturing towards his car.

Bonnie paused, she knew he still didn't trust her, and just wanted to keep an eye on her.

_That… or he's about to kidnap me._

Bonnie shrugged, "Kay sure, thanks." And to his surprise hopped in his car.

Buckled into the passenger seat he stared at her so she smiled warmly at him, as if waiting for the punch line he squinted his eyes and looked her over once more. She continued grinning at him until he turned to the wheel, and started the ignition then started driving by her direction.

On the drive there Damon of course asked numerous questions, about how she got here if she was really from the future and all… Bonnie openly explained everything to him, much to his surprise again.

They arrived and Bonnie took a deep breath as she stared down her childhood home once again.

"_Bonnie._" Damon sang, "Any day now."

"Just give me a minute!" she ordered.

"What's the big deal? So you were in hell-" Damon started, "A purgatory. Not for me either!" she reminded.

"Right. Now you basically time-traveled and need her to witchy juju so you can get back to the future… Sounds like normal day to day witch stuff now that I really think about it." Damon explained brightly. Bonnie briefly smirked at his antics and rolled her eyes and then finally knocked on the door.

Then the door opened, her brown effortlessly curls shaped around her beautiful wise face wearing a long olive green robe-like shawl over a deep brown t-shirt, jeans, and matching brown flats. She was younger, but to Bonnie she had always looked this young and vibrant.

"Grams." Bonnie uttered.

* * *

><p>Damon had driven two blocks away from where the bar was suppose to be.<p>

"Okay Ms. Cuddles do your thing." He smiled at the bear in his arms, and then began pacing closer toward the now non-noticeable bar.

Then like clockwork Bonnie's magic in the teddy bear removed the cloak as soon as she entered the premises.

_Ms. Cuddles: 2 Creepy Gemini Cloaking Spell: 0_

Damon sped back to his Camaro real quick to put the bear inside not wanting Kai to get his hands on it.

Damon used his vampire speed and stealth to get in easily. He overheard Elena and the manchild conversing, "_Where are you going?!_" Elena asked.

"_Don't worry I'll be right back just going to get a few things prepared…_" and he was now out of sight.

Damon used this opportunity to speed over to Elena.

A smile spread across her face at the sight of him. Damon smiled back, but then as he leaned into remove her from her binds he felt a striking pain take over his body.

"Oh good Damon! You're here, we were just talking about you!" Kai reentered, and Damon collapsed to the floor.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, and then Damon passed out.

A few minutes later, Damon started blinking coming back into consciousness.

"Damon? Damon! Are you okay?" Elena asked urgently.

Damon found himself strapped into another old looking chair like the one he had found Elena in, and he felt the soreness of his wrists that that had a large needles and wires protruding from each.

"Yeah I'm fine… Bonnie's done stuff much worse to me than that!" Damon played off his condition then suddenly Elena started screaming in pain.

"Oh goodie! A demonstration!" Kai quipped excitedly.

"Kai! What the hell are you doing to her?!" Damon growled.

"It's not me Damon… It's what you said." Kai answered, as Elena continued in her agony.

"You see she asked you how you were, and then you either lied about how you were fine or maybe it was the comment about Bonnie… Cause you know good old Bonnie would never hurt you so bad, right?" Kai mused.

"Well make it stop!" Damon seethed.

"You have to answer question honestly for the pain to go away." Kai replied.

"Fine! That stunt you just pulled took a little bit out of me! The thing about Bonnie except maybe for the time she set me on fire never has hurt so bad!" Damon shouted.

And Elena's body slumped as she breathed with relief that her pain seemed to have gone away.

"There you go! All better now, and now you know that if there are any questions asked, you must answer them truthfully." Kai stated.

"But… How… Are you doing this?" Elena asked between breaths.

"Oh see these chairs I've put you in are some old witch devices I found… See with the right spell they act as lie-detectors, so if a question is asked to you, Elena and you answer dishonestly Damon here gets that fun zap you just experienced! And vice versa!" Kai enlightened, "Like say I ask Damon." Kai turned to Damon, "What is your favorite color?"

Damon just sat there and remained quietly glaring at his captor. Then Elena began to writhe in pain all over again.

"It's green!? It's GREEN!" Damon yelled then, and Elena huffed in relief again.

"Really? I figured it'd be black… Since that's all you seem to wear…" Kai remarked, "Oh did I also forget to mention that if you don't answer at all these things are sort of on a timer? Well now you know!"

"What do you want Kai?!" Damon asked spitefully.

"What we all want Damon. The truth, cause you know the truth will set you free! And that's kind of my running theme!" Kai smiled, "Plus I've been magicless in a purgatory for the last fifteen years! I'm out, and have some time to kill… Amongst other things…" he remarked evilly, "Might as well get as much practice as I can in before the next celestial event happens."

Damon continued to glare at the annoying boy.

"So for my first question… Elena since you've been fried already twice now… I thought you said both Damon _and Stefan_ were coming to your rescue… So are you disappointed that it was only Damon, who ultimately failed?"

Elena hesitated.

"Remember not answering at all will result in automatic zapping!" Kai reminded.

"No. I'm not disappointed that Damon only came… Just surprised I guess since usually they both always come…" Elena glanced at Damon, who gave her a reassuring look that he wasn't hurt by her answer.

Kai frowned disliking the answer or really the reaction he got from it.

"Okay then… Damon, how did you even get beyond my cloaking spell?" Kai asked.

Damon reflexively wanted to make a snide remark so he answered honestly, "I had help from a magical bear." He smirked.

Elena turned her head to glare at Damon, worried by his improbable response.

Kai just smiled at his answer, "This bear wouldn't happen to be Cuddles would it?" Kai asked but just continued, "Bonnie put her magic in her teddy bear and told be she sent it somewhere safe… And that was to you?" Kai smiled questionably meeting Elena's eyes.

Damon unsure of what was being unspoken here. He also wasn't sure what exactly the question had been so to place it safe he answered, "Yes, it is Ms. Cuddles and Bonnie did send her to me!" Damon said proudly.

"Wow Bonnie must have a lot of faith in you then… She must really trust you to put her magic in yours hands, wouldn't you say so, Elena?" Kai asked.

Damon looked skeptically toward the girl in question.

* * *

><p><strong>Fyi I put green down as Damon's favorite color because of Bonnie's eyes… Lol I'm so corny! First Ric now Kai… Seriously Damon get your head of your ass man!<strong>

**And I think 1994 Damon totally is keeping an eye on the Bennett lineage got to look out for ya witches! Hopefully I will be able to update again soon... Gots to work though...  
><strong>


	12. Once Upon A Time

**Yay for Grams! I love Shelia! Lol Can ya'll just picture Damon like interrogating Bon in the car and her being so chill about it… Like answering all his questions and probably like telling him way too much like… like even about his future and him being all, 'Nah' and her being all, 'Yah!' Lol I love them being besties too much…**

* * *

><p>"I mean Shelia… Shelia I… I'm. . ." Bonnie didn't know how to word it, Damon on the other hand, "She, <em>Bonnie. Your<em> _granddaughter,_ is all grown up and from the future seeking your help and guidance to get back to her own time. She got stuck in a purgatory and put her magic away… Or something? But then somehow got out… Oh and she also died I think… Did I leave anything out Bon?" Damon asked turning back to Bonnie, who had made the mistake of informing him on the car ride over.

Bonnie just kept her eyes on Grams, remembering the last time they spoke, thinking once again it would be the _last_ time they spoke… _How many times am I gonna have to lose you Grams?_

As if hearing her thoughts, "I sent you there didn't I?" Grams spoke.

"You said you were helping me find my peace." Bonnie tried to explain, relived that she believed him.

"The only way I'd have that kind of power is if I was on the Other Side myself." Grams stated bluntly, "So I guess I died then."

Bonnie looked down, and Damon stared questioningly back and forth between them.

"I'm so sorry Grams! It was my fault I should have know you shouldn't be doing a spell that strong!" tears started running down Bonnie's face.

Grams pulled her into a full embrace, "Baby if I did it, I knew fully well what was going to happen! It wasn't your fault!" Shelia hushed her granddaughter, wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek with a smile Shelia said, "Now what I want to know is what are you doing with the eldest Salvatore brother here?" Grams eyed Damon accusingly.

"Before I came here Damon and I were trapped together I just assumed he had brought me back, and now he's…" Bonnie trailed off now too looking to Damon, _Why did I let him come here?_ Damon looked back at her smiling one of his not-so-innocent 'innocent' smiles.

"He… He's my friend." Bonnie announced, taking both Grams and Damon off guard.

"Well technically you're my friend, I won't be yours for another decade." Damon joked, playing off his previous reaction.

"Or two." Bonnie added, playing along.

"Well if we're going to get you back to your _friend,_ I'll need you to start from the beginning." Grams remarked.

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't you agree, Elena, that Bonnie giving up her magic to Damon is a huge sign of complete devoted trust?" Kai posed.<p>

Damon looked back to Kai questioningly. _What are you trying to say here?_ He thought accusingly.

"Yeah I guess so…" Elena finally answered now surveying Damon.

"Yeah so? Of course Bonnie trusts me. Why wouldn't she? We're friends!" Damon defended, unknowing what exactly he was defending.

"Well it's just a funny coincidence that Elena and I were just talking about the dynamic of your relationship with Bonnie!" Kai added.

Damon knit his eyebrows in confusion at what the choice of topic had come to.

"See Elena thinks that there's nothing between you two, where as I think there is." Kai said.

"We're friends. End of story." Damon remarked.

"But here lately you've been awfully distant to our Elena here… To find our Bon Bon, hasn't he?" Kai asked to Elena.

"He… He is just trying to bring her back! Because… She deserves it and because she is his friend!" Elena answered remembering what Damon had told her previously.

"Maybe that's just what he's been telling you." Kai paused, turned to face Damon accusingly, "Maybe spending four months together, he now realizes he can't possibly live without her!" Kai posed, "I mean Bonnie did give it all up for Damon… She saved him and sent him back!" he turned back to Elena, "To you, a person who decided to… Just give up and forget him… Now Bonnie would never do that."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat with Grams on the porch to figure out how to get back, Damon had gave them some space although Bonnie knew he was probably still listening.<p>

"Okay baby, to get you back home we need to first figure out how you got here in the first place. Now you were in a purgatory placed in 1994 before coming to 1994, right?" Grams asked.

"Right, May 10th 1994 to be exact." Bonnie replied.

"Well May 10th is still a few days away… You were probably sent back a little earlier so you wouldn't conflict with any major events that were supposed to happen on that date… So we'll need to get you back before then… Alright now before you came back to the land of the living what happened over there?" Grams inquired.

Bonnie paused to remember exactly what happened, "Ummm… I went to my house to get your apple spice pie, and zesty pesto from Mom's recipe box… But something urged me to my room… I took my jewelry box!" Bonnie recalled, "That's where I found this!" she gestured to the necklace she still wore, "I put this on, and then everything went black, and then I was here!"

Grams reached over to feel the jewel hanging from Bonnie's neck, "There was definitely some sort of spell put on this… I can feel it. Okay we'll have to find it's equal in 1994 use a port-key type spell on it, and place in the jewelry box for you to find… And all that's left is to create a spell to send you back, baby!" Grams exclaimed.

"I'm going home…" Bonnie breathed.

"You're going home." Grams smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Seriously is this your only source of entertainment?! Stirring the pot, when it comes to our lives?!" Damon had, had enough.<p>

"No I'm just trying to understand better what's really going on here! I mean the reason Bonnie sent you back was to be with Elena, right?" Kai said as he gestured to her.

Damon responded annoyed, "_Yes._" Rolling his eyes.

"And yet instead of spending the majority of your time with Elena you've been trying to return Bonnie! But then again Elena doesn't remember you two were ever together in the first place… So are you trying so hard to bring Bonnie back so she can restore Elena's memories perhaps?" Kai pondered.

Damon huffed so tired of this question, "No. I'm doing this for Bonnie. That's it."

"Right Elena said that… I guess I just don't get why you're not spending time with her at all seemingly… It's the whole she chose to forget you thing, right? I mean that must really get your goat, am I right?" Kai asked clearly amused.

"No, I've been busy it has nothing to do with forgetting me thing. I don't like the decision it self, but I've already forgiven her for it." Damon remarked.

And Elena smiled at him for it.

Kai looked skeptical, "Really? She forgot everything about your relationship and then you just forgive her. Just like that?"

"Yes." Damon repeated, and Elena remained unharmed because of his honesty.

Kai sat thoughtfully about his next move.

"Ya know Elena, I'm surprised you didn't just go right back to Stefan then…" Kai started, "Because I mean you were dating him too right? I mean how did that happen exactly going from dating one brother to the other?"

Elena gapped speechless, and Damon started screaming pain now. Elena looked back and forth helplessly unsure of what to say or do.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't remember I guess… But there's definitely a bit of history there…" Kai continued, as if he didn't notice Damon being tortured.

"Damon…?" Kai taking his time to ask, "Why don't you fill in the gaps for us then? How exactly did Elena go from dating Stefan to dating you?"

The pain had stopped, and Damon breathed slowly, looking darkly at his captor as he broached his least favorite subject.

"Well…" he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! *shots fired* Lol Kai you cruisin' for a bruisin' Lol<strong>

**Btw for the last two stories were inspired by these two posts on tumblr:**

**1) ******effingstiles-stilinski **********tumblr com ****post/104438452591**

**2) ******bamonadamtina tumblr com **post/105067359471/so-i-imagine-kai-n-**

**elenas-conversation-would-be**


	13. The Unfoldings

**In this chapter we're gonna start with Bonnie doing research to get home since Damon's a little tied up at the moment. Pun intended.**

**Now just a reminder past Damon in 1994 is still at a place where he was going through a rough patch and came back to Mystic Falls to reunite with Stefan to feel something again… that being said Damon is still quite selfish when he wants to be, and I think meeting Bonnie and probably liking her instantly (cause let's be honest who wouldn't) wouldn't he want her to stay rather than let her go?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>While Grams was getting some tea and cookies and since there was no way she was going to invite Damon into her house, Bonnie and Damon were sitting on Gram's front porch looking through all of Gram's witch literature.<p>

Or at least Bonnie was.

"You're staring. You are suppose to be reading…" Bonnie said still looking through her own book.

"Well I don't speak witch, so not really sure what I'm even reading…" Damon countered.

"Just try your best." Bonnie replied simply.

"How do you know you're even suppose to go back?" Damon pondered.

Bonnie looked up at him now, "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean that clearly by several failed attempts to getting you back to your own time and even now that you're amongst the living you still didn't make it back… Maybe it's just not meant to be." Damon said in an empathetic tone.

"Okay… But I can't stay here." Bonnie said not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Why not? Your Grams is here, here and alive! Wouldn't you rather just take this opportunity to be with her, even save her!" Damon reasoned.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with Grams it's not possible, because I would want to save her but that would change history, me staying at all would change history… There can't be two Bonnie Bennetts there would be severe consequences… And I can't be selfish like that." Bonnie justified.

"Why not haven't you been selfless enough? Didn't you say you've died twice already?" Damon confirmed.

"You know I'm really starting to regret being so open about everything with you. I guess I'm just so used to it now…" Bonnie sighed. Damon stared at her as if boring a hole into her head with his mind, he blinked himself out of his own train of thought and then said, "Good to know I have that type of influence over you!" he quipped, "So are you afraid I'll just save you from yourself and rewrite history!" Damon grinned.

"Nope, not at all." Bonnie smiled back.

"Why you don't think I'd save you? You said I tried to save once already!" Damon said offended.

"It's not that I think you wouldn't save me it's just… that you're not going to remember that I'm going to die in the first place." Bonnie said.

Damon stared at her trying to make sense of what she just said.

"Grams and I have already discussed about her doing a spell to erase any memories from anyone I've come in contact with after she helps send me back."

Damon suddenly stood up.

"Ah that list includes me! So when were you going to tell me about this?!" Damon yelled.

"Just now. Why are you getting so mad?" Bonnie asked concerned, "Does it even matter to you that you remember who I am?" Bonnie stood now also.

Damon said nothing; he sat back down and flipped through his book angrily as he grumbled, "Guess it does really matter what I think…"

Bonnie lowered back down too, "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I… I didn't think you would care about forgetting me." Bonnie remarked now looking at her own book sheepishly.

Damon looked at her briefly with one of his intense blue eyes stares and then stared back to his book.

"Please I just don't want your Grams witchy juju-ing with my head is all." Damon remarked uncaringly.

Bonnie nodded, "Don't worry I'm sure the spell won't turn you into like a better person or something." She teases, and he smirked at her and then they spent the rest of the day researching.

* * *

><p>Damon sighs at the subject he was about to explain.<p>

"Well… My brother came back to Mystic Falls a few years ago when he met Elena… They met sparks flew, blah, blah, blah… I came and then met Elena myself, and eventually started having feelings for her as well. Of course Elena said she only loved Stefan, and at the time she did…" Damon explained.

"Then what happened Damon?" Kai egged on.

Damon glared momentarily before continuing, "For certain circumstances Stefan had to leave for about three months, and in that time-" Damon said, but Kai interrupted, "Lemme guess you two got together, right?"

Elena looked questioningly, and puzzled trying to remember herself.

"No. In that time, even though I've come to find out when she was compelling the memories away she still wouldn't admit that she started falling in love with me then!" Damon explained, "But then Stefan came back, but still for certain reasons, long story doesn't really matter now, he wasn't really acting like himself and they didn't get back together for a while. But then we… Stefan and I we thought we were both going to die. Thought we had an hour left to live Elena was about an hour away from both of us…" Damon trailed off.

Elena and Kai watched Damon with interest as he continued.

"She chose Stefan." Damon said with a sigh.

"Like she always did, yeah but how did she go from him to you?!" Kai now said impatiently.

"Look if you'd just shut up and let me tell the stupid story! So Elena was going to see Stefan who she thought was dying but in the process got herself run off a bridge and freaking died herself! Elena died and then she became a vampire because she had my blood in her system at the time…" Damon said.

"Where she realized she was more like you and then you two lived your dead lives happily ever after, of course 'til you died and she forgot you!" Kai interjected again.

Damon sighed, "Again no! She still chose my brother over me! But yes she did change and was acting more like me, which did put Stefan off at first… But it's not what broke them up… My brother always wants what's best for Elena and even what's best for me even if it made him miserable." Damon sighed heavily again.

"He broke up with Elena thinking I was the one she needed and she wanted… And she did… That's how we got together." Damon said with slight pause.

Elena watched Damon thoughtfully absorbing her forgotten information.

"You seem unsure for some reason… Like there should be a, 'but' or something... What are you not telling us?" Kai asked.

"_But_, we got together before I had learned that she was sire bonded to me…" Damon replied.

Elena's eyes widen expressing her obvious shock and Kai began to laugh.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie awoke willingly now to the sweet smell of Gram's special cinnamon blend coffee, she had been staying at her house since she had no where else to go.<em> I think once I'm back it's time I claimed my rights to her house and finally move into it!<em> Bonnie thought excitedly feeling right at home for the first time in a long time.

Bonnie borrowed some of Gram's clothes and sat down for breakfast and tried her hand at a different crossword from 1994 when there was a knock at the door.

Grams went and opened the door to: Abby and a two-year-old Bonnie.

"Hey mom!" Abby greeted, "I didn't know you had company…" Abby said eying unknown to her, her own daughter.

Bonnie's throat tighten, seeing her mother like this two years before her departure made her look toward her younger self thinking of what she would experience for the next sixteen years.

"She's one of my students that I'm giving special tutoring to." Grams made up.

Bonnie rose and walked toward her mother, "I'm… Mary." She introduced herself, Mrs. Salvatore's name being the first that came to mind.

"Can you still look after Bonnie then?" Abby asked Grams.

"Yes, I'm sure I do both just fine." Grams assured.

Soon then after Abby left.

"I'll just… stay over here." Bonnie walked away from her younger self, "Ya know so I don't accidentally unravel the time space continuum of something…" she only half joked.

"Good idea." Grams replied.

After they finished up breakfast was right around the time the doorbell ringed again.

Older Bonnie answered it this time.

It was Damon.

He smirked, and Bonnie smiled back arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" she asked.

"Well… I needed some space from Stefan and all those boarders! Even in a mansion it can get quite claustrophobic." Damon replied.

"Right well I guess I'll bring out the books again." Bonnie stated.

"Or we could just keep the study session indoors, all I need is a simple invitation…" Damon grinned wickedly.

"Vampires stay outside!" Grams yelled from another room.

Bonnie smiled by her grandmother's comment, "Not a chance!" she replied to him.

"Does she have like vampire hearing or something?!" Damon whispered, and Bonnie laughed.

* * *

><p>Between laughs Kai said, "You're kidding?! That's like a real thing? Wait… Wait, what exactly is a sire bond?" Kai inquired.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes and then began explaining again, "To be sired that person usually has strong feelings for their sire, and the transition into becoming a vampire amplifies everything you felt as a human. When you are sired you live by everything your sire says and do everything within your power to make your sire happy…" Damon explained in a defeated tone, "So after we figured this out about Elena, I told her to stay away from me until we figured out how to break the sire bond, which eventually we did. Then she knew it was her real feelings not just the sire bond."

Damon finished.

Elena sat in shock, while Kai was still very much amused.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that it took a sire bond for her to admit she loved you?"

Elena looked back to Damon.

"She loved me before the sire bond!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she would never admit it… You even said so yourself she always chose Stefan. The sire bond is what drove her to you. So don't you ever wonder whether or not she would have broken up with him to ever be with you? Nah… She'd probably still be with Stefan. Which means she never really chose you to be with you of her own free will. That's really got to hurt, right?" Kai pushed.

Damon looked at him sternly, "Of course I've thought of that! And yeah it hurts." He looked directly at Elena now. "It hurts to think that no matter how hard I try for you, no matter how much you loved me, that you still would never admit it and chose me! Because I think just like right at this very moment, because you forgot, that you've always seen me as this monster! That would corrupt you… And I did for the most part…" he looked down ashamed, "Because that's what I had to do to keep you with me! I had to keep you consumed with all your bad sides to keep you interested… That's what we did to each other Elena! We'd bring the worst out of each other! Every time I would do something horrible and just down right evil you would make up an excuses for me…"

"Damon…" Elena started trying to maybe defend herself or him, who knows Damon didn't let her finish.

"No! Elena I always feel like I don't deserve you! Even when we're together I still feel like one day you're going to wake up and realize that you will never be able to fix me enough and go back to my brother because he's always everyone's first choice! And I'm not!" Damon shouted now, "That's why I'll always have to tiptoe around the subject of my brother to even remotely have a chance of keeping you interested! I have to make sure to be so damn careful of what I say or do that you won't decide I'm not good enough too, that after all this time I'm still competing and still only making second place!" Damon exhaustively replied.

Elena stared at Damon astonished by his words against her, Kai smiled.

Damon let out a sigh of relief like he was lifting all his burdens off his shoulders. But then suddenly Elena started yelling out in pain both to Damon and Kai's surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked.

"Nothing. Huh. I guess you were lying." Kai replied.

"What are you talking about no I wasn't?!" Damon barked.

"Well why else is she being zapped then?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know why!?" Damon exclaimed, and then Elena stopped her yelling.

"See! Now that was the truth, you didn't know why she was being zapped… Probably because you didn't really know you were lying…" Kai observed with a devious smile growing across his face, "But I think I know why…"

* * *

><p><strong>I never liked how Elena had to be sired to choose Damon he has so much baggage when it comes to that stuff and I think he deserved better… So I wanted to address it in this chapter… Bonnie is getting some much needed Damon bonding time! Love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	14. So Easy That You Didn't Even Realize It

**Get ready for an amazing chapter guys!**

**So writing the 1994 Bonnie portions were so fun and cute like seriously Damon is so freaking adorable! Btw I read on Mrs. Salvatore's page that she was a Frenchwoman and use to sing Stefan like French lullabies and threw that in there for Damon to do ;)**

* * *

><p>For the next two days Bonnie and Grams continuously worked on creating the spells to send Bonnie back home and the to charm the necklace they would still need to find next…<p>

All while Grams babysat the younger Bonnie who was actually meant to be here in 1994. Bonnie would watch her younger self partly to avoid her and a whole paradox situation but mostly because even when it's you, watching two-year-olds wonder around is simply fascinating.

It seemed Damon agreed. At first Damon hung around trying to assist but found trying to follow the '_witch speak_' as he put it too boring for him. But then one day when he was still out on the porch patio, two-year-old Bonnie had asked him to take her hand and follow her somewhere.

He looked at older Bonnie who just smiled and watched as the little girl pulled him away. Out of curiosity Bonnie crept over to see what two-year-old Bonnie had wanted to show him. She saw Damon crouched down next to two-year-old Bonnie who was crouched down next to what was a small hiding spot and then the little girl presented a small chick to the vampire.

Damon gasped, "Whatcha got there, Little Bird?" two-year-old Bonnie quietly smiled at her newly given nickname, and then said, "I found a baby bird's nest!" she answered excitedly and then began to gently pet her chick.

"You want to hold him?" Bonnie looked up curiously at the vampire.

Damon smiled, "If you'll let me!" Bonnie nodded and then gently handed off the small chick into Damon's hands.

"Thank you." Damon said softly.

Older Bonnie walked back to her grimoires unable to quit smiling about what she had just spied on.

After that the two-year-old and the vampire became thick as thieves.

They started playing; he'd chase her around the front lawn, they'd wrestle and then he'd let her pin him down, he'd start tossing her in the air and she'd laugh and scream out of enjoyment. Sometimes when the two-year-old would tire they'd sit around and chat.

Grams would watch over them closely at first but then came to rely on Damon to entertain her young granddaughter while she tried to help the older version.

* * *

><p>"All those things you just said were things you used to feel." Kai explained.<p>

Damon and Elena both looked at him confused.

"See you said all those things because at some point you did feel that way, and now was your perfect chance you get that off your chest… But now even though that is how you felt it is no longer how you feel, currently." Kai enlightened.

"Yeah we don't speak crazy person so you wanna try and run that one by us again?" Damon asked.

Kai huffed, "I asked you if it hurt, right?" Kai nodded to his own question and continued, "Well all those things you just said were things that hurt you before… But now they no longer hurt you. Therefore you lied thus Elena was zapped, because technically you should have said no since it doesn't hurt you any longer." Kai explained, pausing for a moment to let them understand.

"_And I think I know why it does hurt anymore…_" Kai sang, "Because after everything you've been through for her, she's not worth it anymore. I mean sounds like she strung you along, made you jump through hoops, until she ultimately chose Stefan again. The only reason you even got a chance with her was because of a sire bond! Which she even tried to fight too, I mean Stefan is the one who chose you, not Elena! Your own brother, who you even risked your relationship with to be with Elena, and now all of that was for nothing! It's all gone… Because she decided to forget you…" Kai remarked.

"But I think it doesn't hurt you anymore because, you know how hard it was to not only get to be with her, but in fact hard to _actually be_ with her! You don't make good decisions when it comes to each other. You two don't make a good team as a couple… She makes you feel bad about who you are, and tries to fix you, and with that always hanging over your head you have this constant fear she is going to leave you…" he continued.

"Why would you chose to keep hurting yourself with someone who makes you feel that way?" Kai asked.

Damon squinted his eyes; feeling like this was a trick question somehow.

"Obviously… Because I love her." Damon glared.

Elena sat unharmed; Kai looked at her and then back to Damon.

"Okay, but are you in love with her?" Kai asked with a sinister grin.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, I'm going to the store to pick up some things we'll need for the spells. Do you need anything?" Grams asked suddenly.<p>

Bonnie stared, "No I'm good. You're sure you want to leave 'little me' alone with him?"

"You both seems overly content with him…" Grams said with slight concern, "But I think he's fond of the both of you as well. It's not like you won't be here as well, and the vampire seems to be surprisingly good with children."

"He really is…" Bonnie remarked.

"Mhmmm…" Grams hummed in the way she always did like she knew something you didn't, and then went on to the store.

While Grams was away during this period of time Bonnie had been going over everything in the kitchen while she thought Damon was playing out back with her younger self. Bonnie had went out front to retrieve some notes from where she had left them, and then came back to find Damon and little Bonnie walking inside!

"Damon!?" older Bonnie exclaimed.

"Don't look at me! She's the one who invited me in!" he said pointing to the two-year-old.

"I want to him see my playroom." Younger Bonnie stated matter-of-factly and then pulled his hand to go to it.

_Well Grams probably won't like this…_ Bonnie thought.

Eventually they came back into the living room, and Bonnie watched as Damon laid out on his stomach and began coloring; little Bonnie just climbed onto his back patiently watching him over his shoulder as he did so. Every now and then he'd ask her for her color preference, then they switched and she would lay under one of his arms as he watched her color, they continued taking turns for a while. Until he got up to make her a snack, which he had been doing everyday around this time and today it was: _peanut butter crackers with chocolate milk._

Bonnie reminisced at the thought of her favorite childhood snack. _It should be weirder to see Damon like this… He's so… Domestic. But I guess he and I have been that way for the last few months so I guess that's why it's not…_

After two-year-old Bonnie was done she went back into her room alone for a few moments.

"Who knew you were so into kids?!" Bonnie blurted, "I mean…! It really suits you! You look like your having a lot of fun with her… or me… I guess."

"The munchkin is alright." Damon agreed, "You're alright too." He smiled, Bonnie smiled back, and then two-year-old Bonnie came back with several books and a blanket in tow.

The little girl smiled toward Damon and then he said, "I think I'm being beckoned." And he happily walked over to the couch where younger Bonnie situated herself upon his lap and pulled the blanket over them both and then picked out a book that he began reading.

With the hum of their voices behind her it put Bonnie in a very relaxed state as she continued her work.

A few books on each of their ends later… Both young and older Bonnie were drifting, younger Bonnie had all but completely fell asleep in Damon's lap. While older Bonnie was in a bit of a trance staring at the same page as she had been for awhile in her grimoire as her eyes drooped; until Damon had stopped reading to shut the book and then start walking the little girl in his arms into her room.

Bonnie slightly awaken watched him carry her off to bed reminding her of how he did previously in his video diary.

After a few moments and he hadn't come back, Bonnie slowly stood barefoot she wrapped her long thick gray cardigan around her body and padded quietly down the hallway. Getting to the edge of the door to the room she heard a faint song being sung. Bonnie focused on the tune more; she recognized Damon's voice.

_He's singing me a lullaby…_ Bonnie thought grinning to herself, the little melody was in French it felt as if she recognized it and didn't all at the same time.

Bonnie stood there listening until she heard Grams come in through the door.

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted happily.

"Where is Bonnie?" Grams asked.

"Ahhh… She's in her room… With Damon, she sort of invited him in." Bonnie said adverting her eyes.

"As I said it seems no matter what age you are you have a soft spot for that vampire." Grams said un-angered and walked toward the kitchen to set down her supplies.

"Did you get everything?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Yes baby, now all we need to do is figure out where that necklace is and then we can send you back!"

Bonnie smiled thinking of how she had recently thought she'd never be going home and now she was so close.

"But Grams it isn't one of your necklaces? Or mom's?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"No… I figured you knew of it's origin!" Grams exclaimed, "But you don't…?"

Bonnie shook her head, and the slumped her shoulders as she traced the object they spoke of, "Which means it could be anywhere…"

"Where did you say you found it?" Grams asked.

"In my jewelry box, but I know it wasn't there before… I have never even seen the thing before I was in the 1994 purgatory!" Bonnie replied.

"What are you witches yammering on about?" Damon walked into the kitchen.

"My necklace! It's how I got here in the first place, but neither Grams or I knows where it's from! Which means it could be anywhere… With anyone!" Bonnie answered.

Damon stared at her quietly for a moment, "That necklace?" he asked pointing toward Bonnie's neck.

"Yeah…" Bonnie said rubbing the object in question thoughtfully.

"I know where to find it." Damon remarked matter-of-factly.

"You do?!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock.

* * *

><p>"Sure you love her, but are you in love with her?" Kai asked smirking obviously thinking he was clever.<p>

Elena looked at Damon awaiting his answer.

"Yes." Damon said simply.

Elena gripped the arms of her chair, screaming, as she was tortured.

Damon looked angrily toward Kai who was grinning menacingly.

"That was a lie, Damon. Now tell the truth, why did you stop loving Elena?" Kai asked.

"I don't know!?" Damon exclaimed.

Elena began screaming louder, and gasping for air.

"Tsk, Tsk… Another lie Damon! When did you stop?" Kai yelled over Elena's screams.

"I told you I don't know!" Damon shouted.

Elena had tears start down her face as her pain continued, "Damon!" she uttered.

"Stop lying! You do know! It's just after all this time, everything you went through now you're the one who won't admit you're in love with someone else! Aren't you?!" Kai exclaimed.

"What?!" Damon said confused.

Elena's nose was starting to bleed now.

"Will you just stop torturing her already?!" Damon asked.

"Only you can make it stop! Just admit it already you're not in love with Elena anymore!"

"Fine! I'm not in love with Elena!" Damon screamed.

And Elena stopped; she slumped down breathing heavily.

"There you go, the first step towards recovery is acceptance." Kai remarked with a triumphant grin.

Damon simply glared at him, then looked toward Elena with concern. She looked him in the eyes.

"You said you loved me… And now you don't?" Elena repeated the previous question.

Damon sighed and momentarily closed his eyes, "No, I guess I'm not anymore."

"But… Why?" Elena asked, as tears glossed over her eyes.

"I can help answer that!" Kai volunteered.

Both vampires looked back to him remembering that he was still here.

"See it's easy to fall out of love with someone when you fall for another!" Kai began, and Damon rolled his eyes, and looked away slumping in his chair now.

"You see Elena, Damon recently got to spend sometime with someone who accepts him just the way he is, someone who no matter what he does won't give up on him, not only that but this person sees the good in Damon and will call him out on it when he does something wrong! This person wants what's best for Damon, and to be the best that he can be, not for them but for himself! And Damon gets along with them pretty well actually, and he can really rely on them. No matter what happened they are going to be there for Damon and will never abandon him… because they believe there's still hope for him." Kai stated, and Damon looked back at his captor recalling a certain conversation that Kai had previously overheard.

"So you see Elena, it was all but too easy to fall for this person! Where as it's never been easy loving you!" Kai quipped brightly.

Elena stared at him hurt by what he said.

"Yep, spending all that time in purgatory with someone alone can really open one's eyes!" Kai commented.

Elena looked questionably at him now.

"Oh! It's not me he fell in love with!" Kai laughed and faked reassurance, "I'm talking about Bonnie obviously."

"Isn't that right, Damon that you're in love with Bonnie now?" Kai asked.

Damon squeezed his eyes shut and then answered, "Yeah, that's right." And then he finally opened them.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there he finally opened his eyes! Anyway everybody hold your breaths! Cause did Damon just admit what I think he did?! <strong>

**Review please!**


	15. Its Called DoctorPatient Confidentiality

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating I just have been having some writer's block! But I'm trying really hard to motivate myself again!**

**Anyway so this is just present Damon's side of the story for this chapter so I can speed things along hopefully in Bonnie's side… So Damon now knows he loves Bonnie. I wanted him to be the one to fall in love openly first because it's just Damon's style but also because Bonnie is usually the one to fall in love first (even in Bamon fics) and I think she's just too awesome to not have been fallen in love with more!**

* * *

><p>"I knew it! Damon loves Bonnie! Did I tell you or did I tell you, Elena?" Kai asked childishly.<p>

Elena replied, "Yes! You told me!" she said with anger, and then looked away from them both.

"Well I think we've really made some progress today. But unfortunately our session is just about over the spells on the chairs and the bar will be wearing off soon… But I think we're all going to go home with something to think about for next time!" Kai said as he was getting up to go, "So I'm just going to go. Same time and place, next week? We'll work out a schedule later." Kai jested.

After the idiot manchild finally left, it had been completely silent between the two exes.

"Elena…" Damon started first, "Please say something."

"What am I suppose to say?!" Elena stared at him incredulously, "You come here and say that you're in love with me! And that we are supposed to be in love with each other and together… And now you yell at me about all the things you don't like about us, and say you're in love with my best friend!? I mean what am I suppose to say after that?!"

"Well that seems like a good start I guess…" Damon replied.

"How could you?!" Elena squinted her eyes to glare at him.

"Excuse me?! How could I what? What the hell is that suppose to mean, Elena?!" Damon inquired angrily.

"It means how could you come here and uproot my life, and then say you're in love with someone else now?! And not just anyone but Bonnie! My best friend!" Elena stated.

"Cause maybe she's my best friend now too!" Damon shouted, and Elena blinked now in confusion. "She became my best friend too, and now that she's gone I miss her okay! I miss talking to her, cause I could talk to her about anything! And falling in love with her it just happened, it's not like I did this on purpose to piss you off, to ruin your week or something! And by the way falling for Bonnie is something I just really figured out too… And it's not like I decided to just spring it on you, Kai is the one who tortured you to get it out of me!" Damon stopped to take a breath, "And I never came here to uproot your life, I came back to be apart of it… But I was too late you had already erased my part and whether it comes back to you or not… It won't change how I feel now..." Damon remarked calmly.

Elena sat silently thinking if she wanted to speak.

"And I'm not sorry." Damon suddenly stated.

"What?" Elena broke from her train of thought.

"I'm not sorry. And I won't be, about Bonnie. I am in love with her, and if you're waiting for an apology, I'm not sorry for it…" Damon explained, "And when I bring her back I'm going to tell her that."

Elena was going to say something, but then Stefan and Caroline rushed in.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed.

"We're going to get you guys out of those things!" Stefan said immediately jumping into action.

"What happened to you guys?! Are you okay?" Caroline asked as she pulled the needles out of Elena's wrists and broke off the straps.

"Just fine." Elena replied bitterly, and then sped off.

"Elena!?" Caroline called after her.

Stefan looked inquiringly into his brother's eyes, pulling the rest of his restrictions off as well.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Stefan asked.

"Oh you know, _two people_ + _two witch lie-detecting-torture-devices_ = _whole lot of drama!_" Damon replied.

Stefan and Caroline shared a look, and then both stared back to Damon.

"It's a long story okay! One I don't really want to relive right at this very moment!" Damon stated.

"Okay, yeah you're right let's get you home." Stefan agreed.

They went back to the boarding house, and Damon immediately poured himself a drink.

He gulped the whole thing down.

"Sooo… Are we going to talk about why Kai wanted to torture you guys, or what?!" Caroline blurted, not being able to bite her tongue any longer.

Stefan looked at her, and then to his brother who had poured and drank another glass of his bourbon.

"He was just bored." Damon announced.

Caroline's eyes widen in astonishment, Stefan became skeptical, "He was bored? What do you mean? You said those chairs you two were in were lie detectors? How did they work?" he questioned.

Damon sighed, "They were witch devices, and he used a spell on them so that every time he asked us a question if we lied the other person would be painfully zapped until we answered honestly… And if we didn't answer at all the other person would automatically be zapped anyway." Damon explained.

"Well what did he ask?" Caroline wondered.

"Oh just everything involving Elena's and my rocky-emotional-roller-coaster of a relationship." Damon faked a smile.

"Oh." Caroline said quietly.

"And he just decided to stop? What made him decide to end his… _fun?_" Stefan inquired.

Damon's jaw flexed, "Well Stefan he finally had gotten it just awkward and upsetting enough for his liking." Damon replied.

"How did he do that?" Stefan pried further.

"Why don't you stick me in the chair again, and then ask me, brother!" Damon yelled.

Stefan looked down, and then back to Damon and sighed, "I know it upset you, and that's why I think you should talk about it… Because I don't want your emotions to get the better of you, and see you do anything reckless… _again._" Stefan added.

Damon rolled his eyes and thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not in love with Elena anymore okay?! That's what he got out of me." Damon stated rather irritated.

Both Caroline and Stefan looked at one another both surprised by this confession.

"But you were so upset when you came back and found out what she… You even tried to get her to remember! And now you're not…?" Caroline started and stopped.

"Of course I was upset! Whether you're in love or not, if someone important to you just up and forgets you willy nilly you get upset!" Damon remarked obviously.

"So Elena is still important to you then?" Stefan asked trying to understand better.

Damon huffed exacerbated by this whole conversation, "Yes! I still love Elena I'm just not in love with her. I still care about her and she's still important to me, she's just not the most important person to me anymore." Damon said, walking toward his room hoping to end this conversation.

"Well who is then?" Caroline suddenly asked.

Damon stopped and turned his head to look back out of the corner of his eye.

"Who is the most important person to you now?" Caroline repeated, thinking he couldn't have said the last bit without reason.

Stefan stood silently awaiting his brother's answer just as Caroline.

"Bonnie. She's the most important. And getting her back home _is_ what's most important to me right now…" Damon paused, and then continued back into his room.

Later on that night Stefan peered into Damon's room open books and papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm letting Caroline stay here tonight." Stefan said to announce his presence.

Damon didn't look up from his book but said, "Well I want both of your doors open at all times young man." Damon said sarcastically.

"I think staying at her house alone was getting too hard for her…" Stefan stated his worries.

"It probably is… Just tell Blondie to stay here as long as she likes." Damon said to show his sympathy.

Stefan nodded, and was about to walk away but instead replied, "Is there maybe another reason that it's so important to you to bring back Bonnie… a reason that you maybe just learned about today?"

Damon stared back to his brother now, "What you mean because I'm in love with her? It may help the cause… but it's still about Bonnie and what she needs." Damon replied.

Stefan nodded and couldn't help but smile at his brother for being surprisingly open.

"Which reminds me! Get Lucy on the phone, I think I may have found something that could bring her home finally!" Damon stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie is just the most important period. Lol duh.<strong>

**Please Review! Love and sort of need lots of input right now!**


	16. Precursor

**So I did include some of the premise of 6x11 like the little blurb of the scene with Damon and Liz in the hospital because I actually liked that scene of Damon being a supportive friend to Liz and wanted to express that here! And Steroline trip to Duke without Enzo there plotting… Just fyi again sorry I'm not getting this out as quickly as before I'm writing lots of future chapters cause that's what has been inspiring me more…**

* * *

><p>Damon was spread out on his bedroom floor laying upon his many papers and opened books dozing after a long day at the hospital with Liz. And he had promised Caroline and his brother to return later to spend the night with her everyone had all been taking shifts to spend time with Liz. Stefan of course usually took on Caroline's with her, <em>Seriously just admit you like her already Steffie!<em> Damon had thought previously that day.

He had come home planning on getting some rest so he would be able to stay up with Liz later but was sidetracked by his Bonnie research he felt like he might have finally be on to something to bring her home and just wanted to put some of it in order for when Lucy came back and that's when he passed out.

As cheesy as it was he had been dreaming of Bonnie every night, her return, and their highly anticipated at least on his part, reunion. But something about his dream tonight was different…

"_Damon…_" he heard, "_Damon?_"

He rose his head heavily like he was still on his bedroom floor. He opened his eyes momentarily blurred from sleep seeing a petite figure form in his line of vision.

There in all her bright beautiful glory stood Bonnie standing in front of him.

"Bonnie!" Damon said jolting up to meet her.

Bonnie's face was stiff and solemn she looked at him sharply to say, "It's not going to work Damon."

Damon tilted his head gazing at her trying determine how real she was when her statement brought his attention back to the conversation, "What isn't going to work?" he asked in seriousness.

"Your plan." She replied simply, "You won't be able to bring me back Damon not here…" she explained further she said as if choosing her words carefully.

"What does that mean!?" Damon asked exacerbated.

"It means you should stop." She requested like it was the simplest thing in the world for him to do.

"I can't just stop! Not when I know you are over there all by yourself because you sacrificed your happiness once again for someone, me! Who doesn't even deserve it!" he yelled at her.

Bonnie remained calm and with a little smile she replied, "But you do deserve to be happy Damon." She remarked in a warm and genuine tone.

Damon caressed her face taking in all her features, "Yeah well…" Damon almost at a lost for words touched by her statement, "… That's not going to happen with you still over there…"

She frowned and repeated, "You have to stop Damon."

"I won't stop!" he replied urgently, "And I'll never stop! Because… I love-!" "Damon?" she interrupted, "Damon? Damon!" she kept repeating her voice faltering into a deeper one.

Suddenly Damon jerked up to a concerned Stefan waking him.

"Damon… Are you alright?" Stefan expressed his concern, "You seemed like you were having a bad dream…"

Damon breathed until his breathes became steady again, "Yeah… Yeah. I'm fine." He declared but a little unsure himself if the statement was actually true._ Nothing to worry Stefan about…_ Damon thought to himself, _But what was that dream about?!_

In his own thoughts he didn't realize Stefan had spoken to him again, "What?" was all Damon replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes and repeated, "I said, are you sure? Are you sure that you're still up to going to sit with Liz again cause if you're not-"

Damon interrupted him, "I said I was fine! Now brother if you don't mind I don't want to keep Liz waiting." Damon said getting to his feet and walking pass Stefan who he just feel was brooding behind him.

On his way back over to the hospital he briefly remembered something that he hadn't really paid attention to in his dream. _Bonnie was wearing that long white dress that she wore when I took those witch drugs… So maybe this was just an after bite or something?_

Damon had decided that must have been it and decided to not worry about it, because his plan would work! With that settled he was focused on Liz that is… until he fell asleep where he had another similar dream of Bonnie white dress and all telling him that he would fail again… until Liz awoke him the next morning.

_Great so my subconscious is deciding to bite me in the ass on this one!_

Later on that day

"Okay Caroline are about to go to Duke for more information about her mom…" Stefan stated.

"And we got Liz safely tucked in at residence Forbes with quarterback. Yeah check, and check!" Damon replied shortly.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Stefan wondered aloud.

"I don't know… Well anyway! Better get going you know how traffic can be…" Damon said insistently.

"Oh right Lucy is coming over today to do another spell!" Stefan recalled, "And you were just going to push me out the door and have her come and do it all by yourself weren't you?"

"What no!" Damon started.

"Alright your partner in crime has arrived!" Enzo announced as he walked through.

Stefan stared back to Damon incredulously.

"You asked Enzo to come!?" Stefan asked perplexed.

"Right here mate." Enzo stated challengingly.

"And Ric and Jo are coming too! Look you and Barbie need stay on, '_Project Save Liz_' while I continue, '_Project Save Bonnie_' but just so you don't brood too much over me I brought in some back up: Ric and Enzo. And I figured the whole Jo needing practice with magic that it might actually help if she has another experienced witch to trade spells with." Damon explained, "See killing two birds with one stone!"

Stefan stood quietly for a moment to absorb his brother's actual sound logic but still was a bit uneasy, "Are you sure about having Enzo around?" Stefan whispered as if that would make a difference to the other vampire overhearing him.

"Stefan!" Caroline called, coming in through the front door to be startled by Enzo who still stood there. Caroline looked confused by his presence but continued to address Stefan, "Stefan, are you almost ready to go?"

"Well…" Stefan started, looking to his pretty blonde friend.

"Well if you're so worried about me sticking around here with your brother, I guess I could always go with your girl instead." Enzo smiled at Caroline who now gave Stefan the same confused look as before.

Stefan's teeth clinched, and his jaw ticked in his obvious irritation.

"It's not like we haven't gone on a few road trips when you couldn't before." Enzo continued his prodding, and smiled suggestively toward Caroline.

Stefan stepped in between Enzo and Caroline glaring at Enzo, "Be careful Damon." Stefan stated to end the debate, still glaring at Enzo, and then taking Caroline's hand ushering her out possessively.

"Will do, brother!" Damon replied not even paying attention but focusing on preparing everything for Lucy.

Enzo snickered as they exited, "He seemed a little on edge about something didn't he?" he joked to Damon.

"Any topic involving Caroline, '_his girl_' yeah maybe just a bit. Not like you didn't egg him on though." Damon stated still adjusting furniture and setting out candles.

"I'm only trying to help the man figure out what he really wants, he'll thank me later!" Enzo replied with a devious grin on his face.

"Oh you're too kind." Damon smiled at his friend, "Now why don't you kindly help me move the couch."

Stefan and Caroline had been driving for a little over 30 minutes now which had mostly been spent of Caroline knitting her eyebrows and staring at Stefan.

Stefan sighed, "What?"

"Nothing." She replied but continued to stare at him.

"Caroline you've been staring at me for the last 30 minutes! Just say it!" Stefan replied.

"Say what?!" she asked.

"Say what you're thinking!" he remarked.

"…Well it's just… that thing Enzo said back there…" Caroline began, Stefan rolled his eyes and continued staring down the road.

Then he suddenly looked into Caroline's eyes, "Look I know what I did after he said what he said and I know I didn't have any right to… And I should have probably said something…" "Stefan" "… You're right. I should have let you say something because you can speak for yourself and then…" "Stefan," "Then whole grabbing your hand thing was stupid and macho and after everything we've been going through lately it just was weird and I don't-" "Stefan!" Caroline interrupted and Stefan finally stopped.

"I was thinking about the thing about him coming instead of you… Why did he offer to come in your place?" Caroline asked.

"He was just trying to rile me up…" Stefan said darkly looking back at the road.

"Which he did obviously but I mean before that he said you were worried about Damon…" Caroline reminded.

"I guess I'm just worried about Enzo being around when the magic happens…" Stefan replied.

"Lucy! Oh my god! Lucy is going to try and bring back Bonnie again today! I can't believe I forgot I am such a horrible friend!" Caroline remarked.

"Caroline," Stefan said and then held her hand to calm her down, "I know what this trip means to you and what it means for you mom… Bonnie would understand. Plus you've been so busy helping me and Damon, and then everything with your mom you're mind has been probably stretched a little thin here lately." He stated to reassure as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Caroline nodded but still worried, "Maybe I should just call and see what kind of spell they're doing…" she said pulling out her phone.

Stefan sighed again she looked at him for approval mentally asking him, "_Or am I being too paranoid and control-freaky right now?_"

Stefan smiled at her warmly and replied, "Yeah that might be good so we both have some peace of mind on what they're doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Steroline makes my heart flutter… Anyways are Damon's new dreams signs of a bad omen? I know it's kind of cliff-hanger-y but it's as much as I could get down right now…<strong>

**Again sorry for all the waiting & thanks for sticking out with me guys!**


	17. Y'all Must Be Trippin'

**So last episode I liked Steroline finally getting to kiss but then Liz died **

**But for this chapter I'm starting to plant the seeds in Bonnie's head that Delena it toxic and gross for Damon and then get some little Bamon suggestions rolling… And also normal Bamon fighting Bonnie not letting Damon get away with murder cause it's what makes them, them.**

* * *

><p>"You know where the necklace is?" Bonnie repeated.<p>

"I know where you can go to find it, yes." Damon answered.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at Damon, "And you know who has it right?"

Damon sighed, "I know where you can go to find it, yes." He repeated.

"Damon!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Look we can go on a little road trip to find the person I think may have it…" Damon replied.

"And this person you _think_ might have it, do you _think_ they'll be difficult about giving us the necklace?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we'll go and then we'll see how difficult it is from there." Damon replied.

"Okay." Bonnie nodded, "As long as your in agreement no dilly dallying…"

"Bon, I would never dream of _dilly dallying_ in my existence ever if I can help it." Damon vowed, Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay then pick me up tomorrow morning!" Bonnie replied.

"Will do." Damon smirked and then made his exit.

Grams watched Bonnie thoughtfully.

"Well then I guess I should turn in early then." Bonnie said, "Goodnight Grams!" and gave her grandmother a hug.

Then the next morning Bonnie readied herself for her roadtrip with Damon.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Grams asked.

"What do you mean? You said we need the necklace, and so we're going to go get it." Bonnie replied.

"I mean Damon is still a vampire, baby… And you still don't have your magic to protect yourself. Are you sure it's safe to go with him alone? You may be friends with him in your time, but that version of Damon had known you for over 5 years… This version has only known you for a few days…" Grams remarked.

"He won't hurt me Grams. I think you know that too… or else you wouldn't have trusted him with me as a two-year-old." Bonnie replied.

"I'm not saying the vampire doesn't have his moments, I'm just… I just don't want you to get hurt. And I don't just mean physically." She replied.

"I will be fine. You'd be surprised at the things I can and have handled!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not that surprised, I know you're strong. Doesn't mean I want you to still go through any pain if I can help it." Grams countered.

Bonnie smiled, and then hugged her grandmother.

There was a knock at the door, Bonnie broke from her grandmother's embrace and opened it.

"Ready?" Damon smirked.

"Yep! Let's go get that necklace!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Grams we'll be back soon!" she said giving her another quick hug as Damon picked up her packed bag.

Grams shot Damon a stern look, "Don't worry Shelia. I'll take good care of her." Damon stated, but Grams held her glare, "I'll protect her." Damon continued seriously.

"Mhmmm." Grams hummed, and then kissed Bonnie, and even gave Damon a light hug, "You both be careful."

Then they were both sitting in Damon's Camaro with a slight pause, "Well let's get going then!" Damon announced.

"Right!" Bonnie said buckling her seatbelt as he started the ignition.

Just making it out of the Mystic Falls boarder Bonnie and Damon were sitting quietly content in the car.

"So tell me more about the future!" Damon said, waving his hands around for affect.

Bonnie looked at him, "Okay… like what about it?" she countered.

"Well let's see over the next 15 years… So I guess the world doesn't actually end in 1999?" he asked.

"Nope. But everybody partied like it was. They Wanged, they Chunged, and then they did it all over again 13 years later when they thought the world was going to end again." Bonnie replied.

"Wow that's still used as a reference, really? And are you saying another apocalyptic prediction that wasn't true?!" Damon stared wide-eyed at Bonnie, expressing fake shock, "Well I guess that's a relief."

"Right. Although we have been through some pretty apocalyptic type situations ourselves." Bonnie replied.

"Such as?" Damon wondered.

Bonnie exhaled, "Where to begin…"

"The beginning is always preferable." Damon suggested.

"It all begins with you and Stefan coming back to Mystic Falls, again. You two come back for both for your own reasons I'm sure and with the both of you brought a whole mess of problems with you… But I mean even without you two problems still would've come anyway and would've been more difficult to deal without you two… Anyway I guess this all starts with Elena." Bonnie finally began.

"Right Elena… You mentioned her before. Someone else I'll know apparently, right?" Damon questioned.

"Right. You more than just know her… She's… She's the love of your life!" Bonnie responded brightly.

Damon stared at Bonnie skeptically for a moment.

"Right…" Damon replied obviously unconvinced.

"What you don't believe me?! Why would I lie?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Damon replied.

"Look she is… You fought for her and her love." Bonnie said simply.

"What did I physically duel with someone to win her hand or something?" Damon said only half joking.

"No… You just had to… Look the point is you got the girl!" Bonnie said in an exacerbated tone.

"Got her from someone else you mean…" Damon said in an uninterested tone, "Second place really just means first loser, right?"

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows and stared at her vampire friend, seeing him getting frustrated about something that hasn't even happened to him yet but obviously was within his own experience already.

Bonnie began, "Look I know it was hard for you, and will be again I guess… with your given history in the past everything with Katherine-"

"How much do you exactly know about her?" Damon interrupted.

"Katherine?" Bonnie asked, and Damon looked into her eyes as confirmation.

Bonnie slumped in her seat and focused forward at the road ahead, all while Damon kept his focus on her.

She refocused back to him, "I know that you were very enamored with her, probably still are… But I also know how much it hurt you to feel like…" Bonnie paused, "To feel like you weren't good enough, or enough period for her. I know that she started this ongoing rift between you and Stefan."

Damon nodded, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement.

"So what you're saying is that this Elena person will get rid of all of those previous feelings then?" Damon wondered still skeptical.

Bonnie thought to herself of how to answer this question, because honestly Elena didn't get rid of any of those feelings for Damon, if anything she may have unintentionally made them stronger… _Especially all of his insecurities._ Bonnie knew for a fact that Elena had made Damon on several occasions feel this way because he had told her so himself. And even though Elena came to be an opening understandment between the two Salvatore brothers that she did bring them back together, she also created another rift between them in her own way…

"Your silence isn't very reassuring." Damon commented amused.

"Well I don't think she did those things exactly… but you do love her very much! And she loves you too!"

Damon smiles and then looked over to Bonnie, "Well what a convincing argument you have there. Now I know she must be the one!" he remarked sarcastically. "Just because two people are in love doesn't mean they're right for one another." He stated.

"Yeah well have you ever tried telling you that?" Bonnie quietly remarked.

Damon smirked and side-glanced at his passenger, "Somebody has an opinion she's not sharing doesn't she?"

Bonnie turned to meet his gaze, "All I'm saying is that when it comes to loving someone you don't give up. Whether you're good for each other or not." Bonnie stated.

"Nope." Damon agreed simply, "I want what I want consequences be damned." He said giving her his devious smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes irked by his statement, "Yeah and it's that kind of attitude that gets you into a lot of trouble because you don't stop and think before you do something."

"Well at least I live Bonnie." Damon replied flippantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means I'd rather do something for the hell of it and reap the reward and even deal with the consequences later if I have to…" Damon explained but before Bonnie could get another word in he continued, "Rather than stand around holding everyone's hand, making sure that everyone else is okay and having a fulfilled life while I stand behind on the sidelines waiting until everything seems peaceful enough for me to actually starting living one too! Because I know unlike some people in this car that life is never that peaceful, trust me!"

"Yeah but that's the thing Damon, you can never find any peace because of all the screwed up decisions you make! And Damon, you never deal with the consequences if you don't have to! You wait until someone like me or Stefan will come and clean it up for you! Or you'll just run away from it like you don't even understand how it happened in the first place, which just leads to more consequences! And then when they're all piled up you actually have the audacity to complain about how horrible your life is!" Bonnie argued back.

Both of them went silent seething and sneaking glares at one another.

Finally Damon broke the ice, "We're suppose to be friends right?" he asked.

Bonnie leered at him questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Are you always this mean to me?" Damon countered.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just not letting you get away with anything!" Bonnie replied, "I mean someone has to."

"Right… Okay whatever you say, Judgy." Damon remarked, and then Bonnie gave him a huge grin, "What?"

"Nothing." Bonnie replied nonchalantly.

"Then what's with the face?" he questioned, she just laughed at him, "What?! What did I say?!"

And Bonnie just kept laughing at him.

After a few hours of driving Bonnie was now shifting around in her seat uncomfortably.

"Where are we even going?" she asked suddenly realizing she didn't know.

"I'll know when we get there." Damon replied with a non-answer.

Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing it would only lead to another argument if she pushed and then shifted in her seat again.

"How about we make a pit stop Ms. Fidgety?" Damon smiled knowingly toward Bonnie.

Bonnie was tempted but replied, "No… we should keep driving we need to get back before May 10th and knowing your track record with others there will probably be a few snags in getting the necklace back… So it's probably best to just continue."

Damon looked over to her, "If you actually think we are going to spend this whole roadtrip actually on the road! Then you Little Bird are seriously mistaken!" he replied.

"Damon-!" Bonnie began to argue.

"Bonnie! I told Shelia I would take care of you that involves feeding you, and hopefully if we're feeling a little frisky bathing you" he said arching his eyebrows suggestively with a wide grin Bonnie gave him a deadpanned look, "and keeping you well rested of course." He finished in a very serious tone.

Bonnie was actually quite use to his over protectiveness and would never admit to him but she actually enjoyed it sometimes… So she was intending on arguing again when her stomach decided to betray her and start to growl.

"What's that?" Damon started, and then actually leaned in towards her stomach.

Which of course replied with another grumble.

"You're saying, 'Damon you're right and that Bonnie should just listen and do whatever I tell her to do?!' Well then I guess we're going to make that pit stop then!" Damon exclaimed in a victorious manner.

The next exit later… Damon had found a little diner to stop and rest at.

Bonnie got out of the car and stretched like a cat who had just found a good spot in the sun, completely unaware of Damon eyeing her until he decided to catcall at her.

The noise startled her and she looked around assuming it came from someone else at first, "Did you do that?!"

"Maybe." He replied in an innocent tone that made Bonnie sure that he must have.

So she glared at him so he said continuing his innocent routine, "What? You're beautiful Bonnie! And I was just expressing my admiration for your beauty."

She almost gave him a feminist speech about how degrading catcalling made women feel and how in the future that argument would be seriously frowned upon but she was so caught off guard from him saying that she was beautiful that she didn't.

They had walked into the diner and sat in a booth both looking over the menus in silence while every once in a while Bonnie would sneak a peek at Damon.

It's not that she thought of herself as unattractive but for some reason she always thought Damon must of… Well maybe he'd didn't necessarily think of her as unattractive either but he obviously didn't think of her in that way… _This is so silly! It's Damon!_ She thought to herself as she stared down fixating on the word: _pickles_ on her menu. _He was just flirting… Damon does that. I mean normally it's with Elena but she's not here… Well she is but she's a two-year-old and… Why am I even thinking about this?!_ Bonnie was so lost in her weird train of thought she hadn't even heard Damon calling her name.

"Bonnie!" Damon said again now pulling her menu away from her face.

"Huh?" she replied smartly.

He looked at her with his signature smirk and repeated, "The waitress wants to know what you would like to drink?"

Bonnie glanced over to the waitress that had apparently walked over some time ago but Bonnie went unnoticed by the girl as she gazed longingly at Damon. _Who can blame her?_ Bonnie thought, _What am I saying?! Bonnie stop it! No!_ Bonnie internally scolded herself.

"_Bonnie?_" Damon sang.

She came back, "Right! I would like… a pink lemonade." She finished still being ignored by the waitress Bonnie squinted her eyes trying to make-out what her name tag said, "Stephanie?" and she woke up from her undoubting Damon-daydreaming, "Can I get a pink lemonade?" Bonnie repeated in a gentle tone honestly sympathizing with the girl at the moment.

"Of course!" she replied embarrassed and then added Bonnie's request to her notepad.

Damon didn't even watch her scurry off all flustered which he usually ate that type of stuff up… But instead was watching Bonnie.

"What?!" she asked.

"You seemed very deep in thought all of a sudden…" Damon noted.

Bonnie really didn't want to explain what she had actually been thinking about so she lied, "I was thinking about the necklace."

Damon slightly frowned for some reason, "I see." And then he went back to his menu.

Bonnie picked hers back up too then continued, "Why what did you think I was thinking about?"

"Me obviously." Damon said in a snarky tone.

Bonnie let out a breath and a laugh, "And how is that an obvious thought?"

"Because I'm here with you and what anyone really with a normal amount of restraint think of other than me!" Damon quipped.

"Well when you put it like that…" Bonnie shook her head and turned the page of her menu.

Damon nodded smiling like he had just won the argument but then Bonnie continued, "I suppose then I must have more than the normal amount of restraint then obviously…" she smiled at him.

"Right well… I've been thinking about you." Damon stated.

Bonnie looked up at him her eyes meeting his.

Damon smirked and said, "I've been thinking about two-year-old Bonnie."

Bonnie released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Is it weird that I miss you when… I'm with you…?" Damon asked seriously wanting her opinion.

Bonnie smiled feeling her heartstrings be tugged a little, "No not all. I think that's pretty normal when you bond with kids…" she replied sincerely.

"I guess she… You won't remember our time together then." Damon remarked sadly.

"No… I don't." she replied looking down, "She won't remember anything having to do with me being here and you would've been there to spend time with her if I didn't come back in the first place." Bonnie said.

Damon nodded understanding.

"But… I, me" Bonnie placed her hand on her chest gesturing to herself, "I will remember all of this and even though I won't remember showing a raven-haired, blue eyed guy a baby bird's nest but I will remember you spending time with a little two-year-old girl and being super cute!" Bonnie smiled widely.

Damon smiled back, "Shuddup." He said still smiling.

* * *

><p>Caroline's phone rung as they waited for Damon to pick up.<p>

"What?!" Damon finally answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well hello to you too! You're on speaker by the way." Caroline replied.

"Are you two seriously going to be one of those couples who has to do everything together even make phone calls?!" Damon prodded still in obvious annoyance.

Caroline turned away from Stefan in slight embarrassment.

Stefan not really even noticing just spoke out, "Caroline and I wanted some peace of mind about the spell your doing today. So what is it?" he asked jumping to the point.

"This is really about Enzo isn't it?" Damon avoided the question.

"No it's about what spell you are doing and what it entails." Stefan restated.

"Well it's roughly translated it's called, 'The Traveler's Spell' not to be confused with our doppelganger blood obsessed travelers and their less than witchy spells but a traveling spell that should help Bonnie travel back. It should really be called the transported spell or maybe like teleporting even I guess the witch who created it just wasn't that foretelling…" Damon replied.

"Damon this spell… pronounce it's original name." Caroline asked, and Stefan looked at her questioningly hearing her tone change.

"Well Barbie my Latin is a bit rusty and-" Damon went on.

"Just tell me!" Caroline commanded and Stefan felt somewhat alarmed now, "Damon what is the spell!" he also ordered.

"Phasmatos Isti Retro (Spirits let them travel back.)…" Damon finally spoke.

"Damon oh my god! You cannot actually be stupid enough to do that spell!" Caroline began, "You should know that it's too dangerous and would hurt Bonnie!"

"Caroline I have a plan!" Damon started.

"I don't care about your plan! It won't work!" Caroline replied.

"Don't say that!" Damon said explosively.

"What does this spell do?" Stefan asked confused.

"Ya know Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Caroline started.

"Yeah…?" Stefan replied knowing Caroline-logic and that this was leading somewhere.

"Well you know that scene where that kid who was super obsessed with T.V. is in that white room and like used the thing to shoot himself into the T.V. but before they were no don't because it's never been tested on people before!?" Caroline spoke quickly and then paused to take a breath.

"Yeah…" Stefan continued still not quite sure what this was leading up to.

"Well in the movie the kid is broken down into like a million little pieces to put transported into the T.V. across the room… Well that's basically what this spell does. WHICH IS WHY IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Caroline yelled into her phone at Damon, "Because your not even transporting her across country you'll be transporting her across like dimensions!?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Damon it this true?" Stefan inquired concerned.

"Yes." Damon stated.

"Damon how could you-" Stefan began.

"Look Steroline! If you two hadn't interrupted me and let me explain that, that is the second part of the plan…" Damon remarked, "Let me explain the first."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger I know! But I need these parts to be spaced out! But you all have been missing Bonnie so brought her to you! You know what's next Review please!<strong>

**P.S. I know the witchy stuff isn't very creative but idk about this stuff so I'm just making up like everything else!**


End file.
